Un pari diabloliquement angélique
by Epinita
Summary: AU. Dieu et Lucifer font un pari. Ils envoient tous deux un émissaire, chargé de se séduire l'un l'autre. Un ange, un peu benêt, se retrouve à séduire la mauvaise personne. Un démon cynique refuse de croire qu'un idiot pareil soit le meilleur séducteur que le ciel possède. Il devait forcément jouer la comédie, et il y parvenait très bien. Sinon comment expliquer ce qu'il ressent ?
1. Ceux qui acceptent la mission

**Bonjour,**

 **j'essaie quelque chose de nouveau, j'espère que ça vous plaira. On se rapproche un peu plus de l'univers de supernatural, mais il s'agit d'un AU tout de même.**

* * *

Quelque part dans le ciel, sur un monticule de nuage, un jeune homme vêtu d'une tunique blanche semblait fasciné par un écran, que des personnes non informées, auraient pu prendre pour une flaque d'eau. Un second jeune homme aux yeux d'ambre s'étaient approché, il prit un instant pour réfléchir et se lança.

_ Castiel, je te cherchais

_ Bonjour, Gabriel.

L'archange soupira, il allait confier à cet ange de seconde zone une mission de première ordre à accomplir. Le problème était qu'il était l'être le moins apte à la mener à bien, dans tout le paradis. Ce n'était pas lui qui le disait, mais Père en personne. Il l'observa un instant, les cheveux en bataille, son auréole de travers, les yeux bleus d'un ciel d'été sans nuage. Il pourrait sans sortir, s'il n'avait pas aussi les capacités sociales d'un enfant de trois ans.

_ Castiel, tu as dû entendre des rumeurs sur ce qu'il se passe en ce moment…

_ Non.

_ Vraiment ?! Ce ne serait pas grave, je ne t'en voudrais pas si c'était le cas.

_ Je n'ai rien entendu, affirma-t-il en penchant la tête sur le coté sans comprendre.

_ Tous les anges ne parlent que de ça, ce matin pourtant, dit Gabriel d'un air étonné.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai fait que regarder les abeilles depuis mon retour de campagne, c'est fascinant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec mes frères, ni avec mes sœurs.

_ Ah. Bon, dans ce cas, je vais t'expliquer... Tu as une nouvelle mission.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Bien, bien. Tu devras te rendre sur terre, nous te fournirons une identité, un appartement, des biens, ainsi que de l'argent, sans limite évidemment.

_ Je dois… vivre parmi les humains ?

_ C'est exact.

_ Le camouflage n'est pas vraiment le domaine où j'excelle…

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il aimait les humains, biens sûr, mais il était incapable de les comprendre.

_ Je sais, mais tu es un remarquable soldat de ta division, tes supérieurs ont toujours eu des appréciations très flatteuses à ton sujet, dit il pour le mettre en de bonne disposition.

_ Être sur un champs de bataille et sur terre sont deux choses très différentes…

Il pensait qu'un archange comme Gabriel aurait dû savoir des choses aussi évidentes.

_ C'est Père lui même qui t'a désigné pour cette mission.

_ Je suis à Son entière disposition évidemment.

Castiel se sentit très fier d'être ainsi choisi, il n'imaginait même pas que Le Seigneur pouvait le connaître jusqu'alors.

_ Bien, bien…

_ Quelle est ma mission ?

Gabriel s'éclaircit la gorge. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un enfant en face de lui, et pas un guerrier vieux de plusieurs millénaires.

_ Tu vas devoir faire en sorte de faire tomber un démon, amoureux de toi.

_ …

_ Mais surtout, toi, tu ne dois pas tomber amoureux.

_ …

_ Durée illimitée pour ta mission, interdiction totale de communiquer avec les cieux tant qu'elle durera. Voilà. Tu sais tout. Tu t'en sortiras très bien j'en suis sûr, dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

Il s'éloigna rapidement avant que l'information ne remonte au cerveau de l'ange et qu'il ne lui pose des questions.

* * *

Quelque part sous terre, près d'un volcan en fusion, un jeune homme au regard vert perçant, marchait d'un pas assuré vers le bureau de son supérieur. Il avait une allure féline, un sourire angélique sur le visage. Mais là où il était, personne n'était dupe, tous savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à lui.

_ Dean, te voilà enfin.

_ Mon seigneur, lui répondit-il baissant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

Crowley serra les lèvres, il savait que malgré son attitude respectueuse, il se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Le fait qu'il s'installe dans un fauteuil sans y être invité, lui confirmait.

_ J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi.

_ J'espère qu'il s'agit pas encore d'aller conclure des pactes ! Je vaux quand même mieux que ça, il serait temps que j'évolue ! dit-il en s'installa plus confortablement. Il posa son pied gauche sur son genou droit et passa ses bras à l'arrière du fauteuil. Il en avait assez d'être un démon des croisements. Certes, il excellait dans son domaine, battant tous ses concurrents à plate couture. Mais il visait plus haut.

_ Les ordres viennent d'en bas, tout en bas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors tu la fermes, et tu fais ce qu'on te dit.

Dean se redressa immédiatement, sur le qui-vive. Il avait attiré l'attention du Big Boss, il n'allait pas laisser filer sa chance.

_ J'écoute.

_ Corrompre un ange, c'est assez intéressant pour toi ?

Dean sourit à nouveau, un sourire carnassier. Un ange ? Fascinant. Il en avait entendu parler, de leur puissance, de leur vertu, mais il n'en avait jamais vu.

_ Je pense que ça veut dire, oui ? Bien, tu vas aller sur terre, on te fournira tout ce dont tu as besoin. Le ciel enverra un de ses piafs, tu devras le séduire, et faire en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de toi.

_ Ils peuvent faire ça ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tomber amoureux ?

_ Eh bien, théoriquement, les anges ne sont qu'amour, ils aiment tout et tout le monde, d'un amour inconditionnel.

_ Comme un jedi ?

_ Comme un ...?! Ferme la, et écoute moi, dit d'un ton excédé Crowley.

Ce mioche ne respectait rien, ni personne. Il savait pourquoi il avait été choisi. Il possédait un charme, qui ne s'apprenait pas, un talent inné pour que les gens lui fassent confiance et cède à ses demandes. On se retrouvait à signer des contrats plus pour lui faire plaisir que pour obtenir un quelconque bénéfice.

_ De son côté, poursuivit-il, il tentera de te faire tomber amoureux de lui.

_ PARDON ?! demanda Dean avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Je sais, c'est ridicule, rit à son tour Crowley.

* * *

_ GABRIEL !

_ Je ne comprends pas…

_ Non, évidement…

_ Pourquoi ?...

_ Père, dans son incommensurable discernement, a décidé de mettre ses compétences en rivalité avec celle de l'étoile du matin.

_ Lucifer.

_ Lui-même. Chacun affirmait pouvoir transformer le plus d'humain en euh…partisan ? Père disait que tout le monde aimait les anges, notre frère déchu a affirmé que ses démons étaient des séducteurs nés, qui n'auraient aucune difficulté à convertir les humains. Une chose en entraînant une autre… Ils ont décidé de régler ça en envoyant chacun, l'un des leur. Et tu es notre champion, Castiel.

_ Je dois séduire un démon…

_ Oui.

_ Est-ce que ce démon est une abeille ?

* * *

_ Comment je le reconnaîtrais ?demanda Dean

_ Cherche une auréole et une paire d'aile.

_ Vous n'avez aucune info ?

_ Si, vous allez tous les deux emménager dans le même immeuble…

_ Oh, c'est un super indice ça, je devrais chercher un nouveau venu !

_ L'immeuble est neuf, tout le monde y emménage en même temps.

_ Merde.

_ Toute la ville sera sous quarantaine, aucun des deux camps ne pourra, ni entrer, ni sortir, ni même communiquer. Toi même, tu ne pourras pas quitter la ville. Sous peine de disqualification.

_ Disqualification ?

_ Ne fait pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant. Tout l'enfer parle du pari entre Le Boss et son ancien boss.

Dean sourit, effectivement, il savait.

_ Mais j'ignore ce qu'i gagner.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, sache seulement que si tu échoues, tu en répondras devant Lui.

* * *

_ Nooooooon.

_ J'ai cru.

_ Et pourquoi cela ?

_ Je sais quelle danse effectue la reine lorsqu'elle veut séduire les faux bourdons. C'est comme ça, que s'appelle le mâle des abeilles.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela sera très utile.

_ C'est ce que je craignais, soupira d'un air dépité l'ange.

Il avait espéré que ses connaissances expliquent sa sélection. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, il avait été choisi, mais il ne remettrait jamais en doute les choix de son Père.

* * *

_ Vous l'ignorez ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous ignorez sur quoi porte le pari.

_ Sors d'ici, petit tas de merde, avant que je ne confie cette mission à quelqu'un de plus compétent.

Dean se leva, toujours souriant.

_ Vous savez que je suis le meilleur !

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Crowley et parti vers la porte.

_ Un instant, Champion, lui demanda ironiquement le démon.

* * *

_ Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec personne avant.

_ Même pas avec un autre ange ?

_ Non.

_ Et Balthazar, vous êtes très proche…

_ C'est un compagnon d'arme, c'est tout.

_ Le pauvre…murmura Gabriel, qui voyait toujours le grand ange blond tourner autour de Castiel dans l'espoir qu'il le remarque.

_ Pardon ?

_ Rien, rien… Écoute, tu peux regarder des films, comme Twilight pour commencer, c'est très à la mode. Ensuite quand tu maîtriseras le sujet, tu pourras essayer cinquante nuance de grey et finir par Casa Erotica… Je t'enverrais une liste, ajouta-t-il rapidement devant les yeux écarquillés de l'ange.

* * *

_ Tu ne dois pas lui dire que tu l'aimes, même pas en mentant. C'est clair ?

_ Quoi ? C'est pourtant une tactique efficace d'habitude.

_ Oui, mais pas là, ça signifierais qu'on a perdu. Pour le reste, c'est bon.

* * *

_ Donc, tu ne dois pas dire "je t'aime".

_ A personne ?

_ Seulement au démon…

_ Je ne le dirai à personne, répondit d'un air convaincue Castiel.

Il était en mission, et ne prendrait pas le moindre risque d'échouer.

_ Bien, comme tu veux. En revanche, les… euh, rapprochements physiques sont autorisés..

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Tu verras bien sur place, enchaina rapidement Gabriel, perturbé par l'innocence de son vis-à-vis, les anges à l'heure actuelle avaient tous plus ou moins appris à apprécier certaines particularités du comportement humains, lui compris. Tu t'en sens capable ?

_ Non.

* * *

_ Tu t'en sens capable ?

_ Évidement !


	2. Celui qui emménage

**Bonjour,**

 **Je suis très heureuse de tout vos retours, merci à tous.  
**

 **AngleOf theLord : Challenge... Accepted ! Je n'ai jamais intégré Kevin dans une de mes fic, alors je me lance !**

 **Barjy02 : J'ai beaucoup aimé ce livre aussi. J'avais peur en commençant que ça y ressemble trop, mais je pense que je vais m'en éloigner de plus en plus.**

 **Skaelds : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

 **Ellis Ravenwood : J'ai bien peur que Gabriel n'empire les choses au lieu d'aider. Il a un certain talent pour ça.**

 **Angelyoru : J'espère aussi, en même temps ça voudra dire que tu as le même humour que moi... Méfie toi et consulte si les symptômes persistes.**

 **Nolta : Un petit peu, mais jamais méchamment.**

 **Elrine : Merci ! J'espère que la magie continuera d'opérer dans ce chapitre !**

* * *

Dean apparut dans une petite allée obscure. Il se dépêcha d'en sortir. Contrairement aux idées reçues, les démons n'aimaient pas les recoins sombres et humides. En tout cas, en ce qui concernait celui-ci. Il aimait le soleil, sentir sa chaleur sur sa peau, c'est pour ça qu'il passait le plus de temps possible sur terre. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir voir le ciel.

Une fois en pleine lumière, il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant à savoir où il était exactement. On ne lui avait donné aucune indication sur l'endroit où on l'enverrait. Il espérait une ville libre où il pourrait s'amuser une peu. S'il devait encore se taper un lieu où il ne pourrait ni boire, ni reluquer un peu, il allait faire un burn out!

Au loin, il vit une immense construction reconnaissable entre mille, il sourit, Paris et sa Tour Eiffel. La ville lumière serait donc le terrain du match. Il aurait pu tomber sur pire, il serra le point en signe de victoire et fit quelques pas de danse.

_ Regarde le celui là ! Encore un touriste qui s'y croit.

_ Laisse tomber, je suis sûr qu'il a même pas de pognon. Pas de montre et pas de bijoux en tout cas. Il vaut rien.

Dean sourit. Il ne valait rien ?

_ Salut les jeunes.

Il s'approcha et passa un bras autour de leur cou.

_ Hé, t'es pas bien toi. T'es PD où quoi ? Tu veux crever, c'est ça ?

_ Oh, non pas spécialement. Mais j'apprécie un beau cul, peu importe où il se trouve. En revanche ton copain, juste là, l'est lui.

_ Mais t'es malade ! Vas y lâche moi. J'aime pas les bites, moi.

_ Oh que si, dit-il en s'approchant plus du premier jeune homme. Il fantasme même sur la tienne depuis qu'il l'a vu quand t'as pris ta douche chez lui, il y a quoi… un mois maintenant ?

_ Mais bordel, ça va pas ? T'es pas bien dans ta tête ?

_ Hé, comment tu sais que j'ai pris une douche chez lui? T'es un genre de médium ?

_ Un truc comme ça, oui…

_ Putain, Gros, ça veut dire que t'es une putain de tafiole ? Mais jamais tu me reparles, vas-y !

_ M'enfin, mec, tu vas pas le croire.

_ Non, mais t'inquiète pas. Il continuera à être ton ami. Sinon, il aura plus d'excuse pour traîner chez toi et se taper ta mère.

_ Tu… tu...

_ Ils l'ont même fait dans ton lit, pendant que tu réparais sa caisse…

_ Bordel, je vais te tuer connard.

_ Ça me ferait mal qu'une tarlouze comme toi me touche ! Mais je comprends mieux maintenant. Si ton père est aussi PD que toi, ça m'étonne pas que ta mère cherche un vrai mec.

Le premier coup de poing parti, Dean se recula fier de lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver l'immeuble où il devait emménager.

* * *

Castiel apparut dans l'appartement qui lui avait été alloué. Gabriel avait estimé que c'était plus prudent, même s'il risquait de se faire repérer par le démon à cause de cela. Il tenait à la main un papier recouvert d'une série d'instructions. Il n'en comprenait pas la moitié. C'était quoi cette histoire de protection spéciale en cas de rapprochement physique ? Il avait pensé à pendre son épée céleste, mais il ne pensait pas avoir besoin d'une sécurité supplémentaire et surtout pas en plastique…

Il posa la lettre sur une console non loin. On lui avait créé une identité ainsi qu'une histoire qu'il avait appris par cœur. Il n'avait plus qu'à se lancer. Il sortit donc de l'appartement à la recherche de la machine à café. Il savait que les humains se réunissaient souvent autour pour discuter. Cela lui sembla donc le meilleur endroit pour commencer ses recherches.

Il ne vit rien, juste une autre porte similaire à la sienne, un mur bizarre et un escalier. Il constata que son appartement était au dernier étage, il commença donc à descendre. A chaque pallier, la même configuration s'observait. Il se retrouva finalement au rez de chaussé, sans avoir découvert aucune machine, ni aucun humain. Il vit alors un jeune homme entrer dans l'immeuble avec un grand carton dans les mains. Il se précipita pour l'aider en le soulageant de son fardeau.

_ Euh… Merci, c'est gentil.

_ De rien. Vous voulez que je vous le pose quelque part ?

_ Dans l'ascenseur, derrière vous.

_ Oh, ce mur bizarre c'était donc un élévateur ?!

_ Vous croyez que c'était quoi, sérieux ? Une lubie de l'architecte ? Vous êtes bizarre… Vous venez d'où ?

_ Euh du Canada.

Castiel était fier de lui, il avait répété ce que Gabriel lui avait dit, presque sans hésitation.

_ Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes venu m'aider ! Vous êtes super sympa, vous, les canadiens ! Je m'appelle Kevin Tran, enchanté.

_ Vous êtes ensorcelé ?!

_ Quoi ? Non, enchanté ça veut dire ravi de vous connaître.

_ Oh, Castiel sourit, moi aussi je suis enchanté alors.

Il déposa le carton sur les autres dans l'ascenseur.

_ Vous en avez d'autres ? Je serai ravi de vous aider.

_ Volontiers, vous êtes vraiment balèze, moi j'ai déjà eu du mal à l'amener jusqu'à la porte. C'est quoi votre nom au fait ?

_ Castiel.

L'ange avait peur d'avoir déjà commis une bévue, il est vrai que les humains sont faibles, il devrait prendre garde à masquer sa force désormais.

_ J'ai encore quelques cartons… Si ça vous gêne pas.

_ Pas du tout. Il est évident que vous n'êtes pas physiquement apte à les porter seuls.

_ Merci… enfin je crois, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

_ Gabriel, tu es sûr de lui avoir expliqué comment se comporter en humain ?

_ Eh, je pouvais pas faire de miracle en moins d'une journée, Michel !

Les deux archanges s'étaient installés sur des nuages moelleux et espionnaient, pardon, surveillaient, leur envoyé sur terre. Le plus jeune avait fait le plein de pop-corn espérant profiter d'un bon spectacle.

_ Oui, mais là quand même !

_ Je trouve qu'il s'en sort très bien.

* * *

Castiel finit d'aider Kevin avec ses cartons. Il en profita pour l'éliminer de sa liste de suspect. Il était évident qu'avec son faible corps d'humain, il ne pouvait en aucun cas être un puissant démon.

Alors qu'il posait le dernier paquet sur la pile, il vit une furie rousse débouler de l'escalier.

_ Eh c'est toi qui bloque l'ascenseur depuis ce matin ? J'ai dû me taper tous les étages à pied.

_ Euh désolé.

_ Soit pas désolé et grouille toi plutôt de débarrasser le plancher.

Castiel se demandait qui pouvait être cette personne si déplaisante lorsqu'il remarqua son T shirt, où il était inscrit "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises". Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre. Il s'agissait du démon qu'il devait séduire, qui d'autres pourrait porter de telles choses ? Bien, maintenant qu'il l'avait repéré il n'avait plus qu'à la faire tomber amoureux de lui.

_ Vous voulez m'épouser ? Demanda-t-il

* * *

_ Pourquoi il la demande en mariage Gabriel ?

_ J'en sais rien. Il a peut être un plan pour démasquer le démon.

_ On connaît celui qu'ils ont envoyé en face?

_ Je sais que c'est un mec canon aux yeux verts et qu'il est le meilleur aux contrats.

* * *

_ Quoi ? C'est une blague ? rit le jeune femme

_ Faite pas gaffe, intervint Kevin, il est bizarre mais très sympa. C'est moi qui emménage et lui il m'aide .

_ Oh, désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, dit-elle à Castiel…

_ Ce n'est pas grave, répondit l'ange, je me doutais bien que ça ne fonctionnerais pas du premier coup.

La jeune femme se dépêcha de détourner le regard et demanda à l'autre garçon.

_ Vous emménagez où les amoureux ?

_ Non, non, non ! Paniqua l'asiatique. Il habite aussi l'immeuble, mais il me file juste un coup de main.

_ Sérieux ? Mais, pourquoi il fait ça ?

_ Les voisins ne doivent pas s'entraider ? Interrogea l'ange en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ses humains.

_ Il est canadien.

_ Oh ! Je pige mieux. Moi c'est Charlie, enchanté, j'habite au troisième. T'as un accent, t'es pas de Paris non plus toi.

_ Je suis Kevin Tran, américain venu étudier un an en France.

_ Wahou. C'est super. Tu dois être drôlement riche.

_ Non, c'est ma mère qui l'est.

Castiel était sûr de lui maintenant, la manière dont elle se renseignait sur les autres, il ne pouvait s'agir que du démon qui essayait de le démasquer … Il devait mettre en grade le jeune homme…

_ Bon allez les mecs, je dois aller bosser, mais vous avez intérêt à avoir fini avant mon retour, descendre ok, mais hors de question de monter à pied ! Je suis une Geek, pas une sportive !

Une Geek?! pensa Castiel. Certainement un terme démoniaque.

Dean ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et entra tranquillement. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une magnifique jeune femme dès son arrivé.

_ Bonjour…

_ Salut.

_ Je suis nouveau dans l'immeuble.

_ Comme tout le monde !

Dean rit et frôla sa main très rapidement. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas du bon sexe pour intéresser la jeune femme… toutefois, elle semblait avoir quelques prédispositions pour enfreindre les règles qui pourraient l'intéresser…

_ Justement, je me disais qu'on pourrait organiser une petite soirée pour qu'on apprenne à tous se connaître.

_ Eh bien…

_ C'est moi qui invite évidemment.

_ Ok. Dans ce cas, compte sur moi, dit elle en s'éloignant rapidement.

* * *

_Quoi ? Ça va nous coûter un max ! cria Crowley.

Installé dans son bureau, il sirotait un alcool tout en surveillant leur envoyé sur un écran installé au mur.

_ Nous lui avons donné un crédit illimité , Monsieur.

_ C'est pas une raison pour dépenser sans retenu ! On est des démons ça veut pas dire qu'on est riche.

_ Les ordres…

_ Oui ça va je connais les ordres !

* * *

Dean sourit, il venait d'avoir une super idée qui lui permettrait de connaître toutes ses victimes potentielles. Il était certain que l'ange ne manquerait pas cette occasion non plus… Il avisa deux autres personnes sur le palier.

_ Vous êtes invités également ! Moi c'est Dean, au fait.

_ Kevin, lui répondit-il. J'ignore si j'aurais le temps avec mes études…

_ Allons, allons. Il est très important de se sociabiliser aussi. Les relations sont aussi importante que les diplômes, dit il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Surtout lorsque l'on vise des postes de pouvoir ou liés à la politique…

_ Vraiment ?!

_ Bien sûr, répondit il avec son plus beau sourire, il est important d'avoir des contacts.

_ Vous avez certainement raison. Je viendrais.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je feras ça en week-end, en début de soirée. Comme ça vous pourrez rentrer tôt et vous consacrez à vos études…

_ Oh oui, ce serait parfait.

_ Bien c'est réglé, maintenant laissez moi vous aider avec votre emménagement.

_ Vous êtes canadien aussi?

_ Non, pourquoi?

_ Pour rien, je monte avec l'ascenseur, je suis au second. Vous prenez les escaliers ?

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre il avait déjà appuyer sur le bouton et les portes se fermaient.

_ Vous ne devriez pas inviter cette jeune femme à votre soirée.

_ Vraiment ? et pourquoi ça ? Sourit Dean en se tournant de trois quart vers lui.

_ Parce que c'est un démon de l'enfer.

_ Pardon?

Dean était estomaqué, il était le seul démon en ville, il en était sûr, ça faisait parti du pari.

_ J'ai deviné avec son T shirt, dit fièrement Castiel en hochant la tête.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait qu'il portait une citation d'Harry Potter, mais il n'avait pas fait très attention. Il était tombé sur un fou de Dieu, super pensa-t-il, d'habitude il adorait jouer avec eux, mais là, il n'avait pas le temps.

_ Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Je pense qu'elle est au contraire charmante cette demoiselle.

_ Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je suis un ange du seigneur, je m'appelle Castiel.

* * *

_ Est ce que ce crétin vient de dévoiler son identité ? Demanda Crowley

_ Il semblerait mon seigneur.

_ Quelqu'un le connaît?

_ Je sors sa fiche. Castiel est un simple soldat, il fait parti de la legion de Anael, il est connu dans nos rangs pour ne montrer aucune pitié sur le champs de bataille.

_ C'est certainement un piège qu'il lui tend.

* * *

_ Gabriel…

_ Ce n'est absolument pas ma faute !

_ Quelles sont les chances pour que l'autre type ne soit pas le démon envoyé par Lucifer ?

_ Aucune.

_ Tu te rends bien compte qu'on ne peut se permettre de perdre.

_ Je sais.

* * *

Dean resta interdit quelques instants. Ce mec venait il vraiment de lui révéler son identité ?

_ Vous… Vous n'êtes pas sérieux? !

_ Vous ne me croyez pas…

Castiel était peiné. Il n'était pas un menteur, mais les humains ne semblaient pas d'un naturel confiant. Pourtant, il devait le convaincre, sinon il risquait de se faire corrompre par un démon.

_ Eh bien, beaucoup de monde n'hésiterait pas à vous enfermer s'il vous entendait.

_ Pourquoi ? Je dis la vérité.

Castiel pencha la tête et regarda le jeune homme intensément, cherchant à comprendre sa logique. Mais les humains n'étaient pas des êtres qu'on pouvait facilement appréhender semblait-il.

Dean voyant l'ange faire, comprit enfin où il voulait en venir. Il s'agissait de sa tactique de séduction ! Il avait faillit se laisser prendre par son air candide. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait un sacré sex appeal, et il ne devait pas le sous estimer ainsi.

* * *

_ Il y a une chance que cela fasse partie d'un plan quelconque, Gabriel ?

_ Aucune.

_ Rappel moi pourquoi on a envoyé le plus nul des dragueurs sur terre?

_ Ordre formel de Père.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi on l'a écouté déjà ?

_ Sinon Lucifer aurait gagné le pari.

_ Non, non. Pas un pari. Ce n'est pas très angélique comme terme.

_ Sinon Lucifer aurait gagné cette "compétition", car ça faisait partie des conditions.

_ Père, c'est encore fait avoir.

_ Michel !

_ Pardon, je ne voulais pas blasphémer.

_ En même temps, quelle idée de dire que le pire des nôtres pourraient vaincre le meilleur d'entre eux.

* * *

Dean croisa les bras et s'appuya sur le mur, il affichait son plus beau sourire.

_ Je vous crois, mon ange." Il susurra ses derniers mots, mettant du miel dans sa gorge. Il savait que sa voix était une de ces meilleures armes. "Mais vous devriez être prudent, d'autres seront plus difficiles à convaincre, et vous pourriez avoir des ennuis… Ne le répétez à personne à d'accord.

Il s'approcha plus près de l'envoyé du ciel pour capter ses yeux. Ils échangèrent un long regard appuyé. Dean était sincèrement ravi, il était toujours plus facile de séduire quelqu'un qui vous plaisait sincèrement.

_ Vous avez raison, malheureusement, je ne suis pas très doué pour comprendre les humains…

_ Je peux vous apprendre, si vous voulez…

_ Vraiment ? Ça m'arrangerait car je dois séduire le démon de tout à l'heure, mais j'ai l'impression de mettre déjà trompé…

Est-ce qu'il m'aurait découvert, pensa Dean.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je l'ai demandé en mariage, mais elle n'a pas dit oui. J'ai dû mal m'y prendre….

_ Vous… pardon. Vous avez fait quoi ?!

_ Je l'ai demandé en mariage.

_ Mais pourquoi ?!

_ Pour la séduire.

_ Non, on demande en mariage une fois que la personne est séduite, pas avant.

_ Oh, j'ai dû comprendre de travers… Mais je savais bien qu'il y avait un lien !

_ Dite les mecs, c'est quand vous voulez pour m'aider, cria Kevin du haut des escaliers.

* * *

_ Michel.

_ Oui, Gabriel.

_ On doit trouver un moyen de tricher.

_ Il ne faut perdre à aucun prix.

_ A aucun prix.


	3. Ceux qui surveillent

**Bon, gros souci à la parution de ce chapitre, j'ai dû tout supprimer et remettre. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait trop de choses en même temps !**

 **En tout cas, merci pour tous vos retours positifs. Les parutions seront un peu plus longue que mon rythme habituel, car j'écris deux fics en même temps. C'est une première pour moi, normalement je ne le fais jamais, je veux toujours finir mon histoire en cours avant d'en commencer une autre. Mais là, j'ai besoin de ce "pari" pour me vider la tête de Demedj, et j'ai besoin de Demedj pour me ressourcer mon humour tout pourri (ouais les blagues à 2 balles demandent du temps pour mûrir).**

 **barjy02 : honnêtement, je pense que Lulu et Dieu le méritent. Ils s'emportent un peu trop facilement, ce pari en est la preuve !**

 **Guest : Merci d'avoir posté un petit commentaire, n'hésite pas à mettre un petit pseudo la prochaine fois que je puisse te répondre plus personnellement !**

 **Elryne : J'ai bien peur qu'aucun démon ne puisse croire en l'innocence de Castiel, c'est un concept qui les dépasse totalement. Dean l'apprendra à ses dépens !**

 **Nolta : Arf, bizarrement ça me parait toujours long quand j'écris, et très court quand on la lit ! Wibly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff**

 **chocobi6 : Castiel et Dean, le duo gagnant. Ou perdant. On verra.**

 **Yuki : Merci ! J'espère que tu riras autant pour la suite.**

 **Angelyoru : Puisque tu aimes les réactions des autres, tu es servi. Heureuse de lire tes commentaires, c'est vraiment sympa :D**

 **Solariene : Connaissant Castiel, je pense pas qu'il va remarquer tout de suite... Mais compte sur lui pour foutre le bordel quand même !**

 **Ellis Ravenwood : Comme je te disais, je n'ai rien contre les canadiens, juste contre les préjugés des gens. Et il va y en avoir dans cette fic, tu peux me croire ! Sur tout et tout le monde, Paris, les femmes, les anges et même les fangirls !**

* * *

Raphaël arriva au paradis épuisée. Elle était habillé en civile et détestait ça, porter des talons aiguilles étaient une torture, un tailleur haute couture était un vrai déplaisir. Pourtant sa tâche l'exigeait, elle devait donc si résoudre. Elle fit bonne figure devant les anges, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils puissent deviner son état. Elle tâcha de sourire, mais la douleur le transforma en grimace. Les autres la saluèrent de loin sans s'approcher. Elle avait la réputation d'être désagréable, dure et antipathique. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais cela lui convenait. Elle laissait bien volontiers les frasques et les blagues débiles à Gabriel. C'était le privilège du plus jeune, il était exubérant, joyeux et tout le monde l'aimait. Michel quant à lui, en tant qu'aîné était strict, charismatique, toutes les qualités d'un grand chef, mais il avait aussi le plus grand balais dans le cul qu'on pouvait imaginer. Elle, elle était envié par tous, pour chacun, son travail était le plus grand honneur qu'on puisse rêver. S'ils savaient.. Elle aurait laisser sa place, bien volontiers.

Elle rejoignit les deux autres archanges, dans leur nuage réservé.

_ Poussez vous, j'en peux plus.

Elle s'installa entre eux deux, uniquement pour le plaisir de les faire bouger. Tête à l'envers, elle installa ses pieds en hauteur et poussa un soupir de soulagement en enlevant ses chaussures. Elle commença à masser ses pieds, espérant apaiser un peu la douleur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle vit l'écran de surveillance allumé.

_ Vous regardez quoi ? Des déménageurs ?!

_ Notre envoyé, se planter en beauté, lui répondit Gabriel.

_ C'est lequel le notre ?

_ Le petit.

_ Je le connais pas. Pourtant je connais plutôt bien la branche asiatique...

_ Mais non pas celui-là !

_ T'as dit le petit, il y en a qu'un de petit !

_ L'autre moins petit, celui aux yeux bleus.

_ Putain, mais explique toi mieux aussi. Il est pas dans l'équipe de Balthazar ? Et le démon ? On sait déjà qui c'est ?

_ Le grand aux yeux verts.

_ Wahou. Je regrette que ce soit pas moi qu'on est envoyé.

_ Raphaël !

_ Quoi ?! Il est canon, je me laisserais bien corrompre avec lui…

_ C'est justement pour ça que tu n'as pas choisi !

_ Non, c'est juste que vous avez pris le plus nul. Je suis au courant des conditions du pari, vous savez.

_ Compétition, pas pari. Michel y tient beaucoup.

_ Ouais, ben tes trucs de com, c'est pas la peine avec moi. Papa a fait un pari débile, c'est pas en reformulant ça, que ça changera la donne.

_ Raphaël, ferme la, répondit Michel de toute sa hauteur.

_ C'est bon te fâche pas ! Alors on en est où ? Ils ont déjà deviné qui ils sont ? Ils se sont déjà fait du rentre dedans ? Vous avez intérêt à me prévenir quand ils coucheront ensemble !

_ Euh ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Michel

_ Pour regarder.

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda à nouveau Michel

_ Pour regarder, je viens de te le dire.

_ Mais…

_ Laisse tomber Michel, je crois pas que tu puisses comprendre. Raphaël, tu es chargée de la surveillance, si ça tombe pendant tes heures de travail, c'est râpé.

_ Michel n'aura qu'à me remplacer, il s'en fiche lui. Moi, je compte bien me rincer l'œil. Ce sera sûrement sauvage, passionné et plein de sueur.

_ Je ne te remplacerais pas !

_ Rabat joie. Tu pourrais me rendre ce petit service quand même ! En plus, en tant qu'être surnaturelle, ils doivent avoir une endurance incroyable ! Tu vas quand même pas me faire louper ça !

_ Si. D'autant que tout est de ta faute !

_ Kouwa ? Comment tu peux dire ça ?

_ Tu es la gardienne de père, tu dois surveiller son bien être, sa sécurité, son...

_ Je suis sa PUTAIN de nounou, appelle un chat, un chat, bon sang ! T'es vraiment chiant.

_ C'est vrai Michel, ça exaspère tout le monde ta façon de parler.

Gabriel se renfonça un peu dans son siège-nuage sous le regard courroucé de son frère, il voulait éviter sa colère. Celle-ci était connu dans tout le paradis, personne ne souhaitait en être la cible. Sauf Raphaël, qui aimait le provoquer et le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il la vit alors poser ses pieds sur les épaules de Michel, et elle lui prit du pop-corn.

_ Raphaël, tu t'es touché les pieds, prend pas de MA bouf avec tes mains !

_ Oh, ça va, ils sont propres. Hein, Michel ?! dit-elle en remuant ses pieds près du visage de son frère.

_ Où est Père ?

_ Dans son bureau, pourquoi Michel ?

_ La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, on s'est retrouvé avec une compétition, entre nos deux mondes.

_ Je t'en prie, il m'a menti, je pouvais pas savoir !

_ Bien sûr que si, il te ment tous les jours pratiquement, d'habitude tu ne te fais pas avoir aussi facilement.

_ Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

_ Eh bien…

_ Il te soupçonne d'avoir négligé ton travail pour aller te vautrer dans un nuage avec un de nos frères.

_ Je n'aurais pas formulé cela ainsi, Gabriel.

_ Mais... Comment vous pouvez penser ça ?

_ Parce que c'est faux ?

_ Non, mais Anna ne pouvait pas à un autre moment, alors j'ai laissé Père à la charge de Uriel.

_ Cet ange a moins de cervelle qu'un oiseau ! s'écria Gabriel. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

_ Je te préviens Raphaël, si on échoue, tu seras la seule à supporter le poids de notre échec. Tu es bien sûr au courant de ce qu'il advient au perdant ? demanda Michel.

_ Oui, et c'est hors de question ! Vous savez ce qu'Il m'a fait faire aujourd'hui ? Le tour de toutes les maisons hantées !

_ Et bien, c'est très utile, ça aide les gens…

_ Mais non, pas les vrais. Toutes les attractions touristiques du monde ENTIER ! Tous ces mioches à Disneyland, c'était horrible. Mais au moins Il était de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. Il adoooooooore se promener sur terre. Alors, si on perds, ne comptez pas sur moi pour Le surveiller alors qu'Il sera enfermé ici, pendant un an. Il sera infect.

_ Il est hors de question qu'on perde, affirma Michel.

_ L'avoir sur le dos sans arrêt, fera du paradis un enfer, repris Gabriel.

_ On a une chance quand même ?

_ Eh bien, notre champion vient de déballer son identité au démon, et il se trompe de cible en draguant une jeune demoiselle.

_ On aurait dû envoyer Balthazar, avec lui, c'était dans la poche. Il s'est tapé la moitié du paradis !

_ Et une archange compris, murmura Gabriel en la désignant du doigt à Michel !

_ Mais il ne s'agit pas de coucher, ma chère.

_ Père !

Les trois archanges se levèrent rapidement et se retournèrent pour Lui faire face.

_ Vous permettez que je m'assoie ?

_ Bien sûr, Père.

_ C'est du pop-corn ? demanda-t-il en s'installant et n'en prenant une poignée. Du sucré ? Je préfère le salé.

_ Je vais vous en faire un autre, Père.

_ Mais non, mais non. Ne t'embête pas. Asseyez-vous enfin ! Je sais que vous êtes inquiet, dit-il voyant ses enfants s'installer, droit comme des i sur les sièges-nuages. Mais on va gagner.

_ Vraiment Père ?

_ Mais oui, vous n'aurez pas à supporter ma présence !

_ Père, nous ne…

_ Ah, ah, ah ! Pas de mensonge Raphaël. Je peux comprendre qu'il ne soit pas agréable d'avoir toujours son petit papa à la maison. On peut difficilement s'amuser lorsque c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit devant l'air gêné de ses enfants. Il lui semblait parfois avoir des adolescents turbulents, au lieu d'êtres plusieurs fois millénaires.

_ Vous pensez que l'on va gagner, Père ?

_ Évidemment, sinon je n'aurais pas pariez avec Lucifer !

_ Père, il s'agit d'une compétition, pas d'un pari !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Michel ?

_ Père, il est impensable qu'un être tel que vous puisse parier, surtout avec le diable.

_ Et pourquoi cela ?

_ Mais, enfin… Vous êtes un être de pur bonté, d'une infini sagesse qui jamais ne se rabaisserait à ça.

_ Michel, fils, tu dois arrêter. A force de dire ce genre de truc, les gens vont vraiment finir par y croire, tu sais.

_ Mais, Père…

_ Bon, où on en est ? dit-il en regardant l'écran. Pourquoi notre ange déplace des cartons avec le démon ? C'est une forme de préliminaire ? A TROIS?! Avec un HUMAIN ?

_ Non Père, répondit Gabriel. Ils aident juste ce jeune homme à déménager.

_ Ah, d'accord. J'ai eu un peur pendant un moment…

_ Parce qu'on aurait perdu dans ce cas ? Demanda paniqué Raphaël.

_ Non je viens de vous dire qu'on ne peut pas perdre.

_ ...

_ Je vous assure !

_ Pourtant, il a dévoilé son identité et s'est trompé de cible.

_ Et alors ? Ça ne pose pas de problème. Notre démon peut tomber amoureux de lui quand même.

_ Mais Castiel pourrait être sous le charme. Il ne pourrait pas se défendre, répliqua Michel.

_ Se défendre ? De quoi ? De tomber amoureux ?

_ Eh bien oui.

_ Le démon pourrait être Luci en personne, aucune mise en garde, aucune interdiction, ne peut vous empêcher de tomber amoureux enfin !

_ On va perdre ?!

_ Je viens de vous dire que non ! Pourquoi vous croyez l'inverse ?

_ Eh, bien…

_ Le démon est vraiment bon à la séduction.

_ Et ?

_ Castiel est vraiment nul.

_ Ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas tomber amoureux de lui ?

_ Eh bien, je suppose que théoriquement c'est possible, oui. Mais…

_ Alors, il n'y a pas de problème.

_ Pardon. Mais Père, il me semble que le démon sera plus à même de lui faire dire je t'aime que l'inverse.

_ Hein ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

* * *

_ Crowley, comment se passe les choses ?

Le démon se tenait dans la chambre de son patron. Celui-ci était occupé à regarder la télévision, et semblait n'accorder qu'un oreille distraite à ce qu'il lui disait. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre la moindre incartade.

_ Bien, Monseigneur. Mais j'ai bien peur que le budget soit...

_ Augmentez le.

_ Non, Monseigneur. Je voulais dire que...

_ NON?!

_ Je voulais dire, je vais l'augmenter tout de suite.

_ Bien. En ce qui concerne le pari ?

_ Notre envoyé a réussi à découvrir l'identité de l'ange, tout en passant inaperçu.

_ Déjà ?

_ Oui, Monseigneur.

_ A-t-on trouvé un moyen de le contacter sans se faire repérer ?

Crowley sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

_ Non, Monseigneur. Tous nos techniciens travaillent dessus.

_ Tous ?

_ Sauf ce qui surveille que les anges ne trichent pas, évidement.

_ Évidemment.

Crowley patienta, attendant qu'on lui pose une nouvelle question. Il avait préparé avec soin un rapport sur ce Castiel, Dean, ainsi que sur toutes les personnes présentes dans l'immeuble, et tout ce qu'il avait jugé utile. Il avait envoyé le tout il y a une heure, puis s'était fait appeler ici. Il savait que son patron ne l'avait pas lu, il détestait les rapports et toutes données chiffrées. Le démon avait donc mis un point d'honneur à lui en fournir le plus possible, le plus régulièrement possible et évidement en lui en parlant dès qu'il le pouvait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se décida à intervenir.

_ Monseigneur… Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi…

_ Dit moi, tu es sûr que les Kadarshian ne travaillent pas pour nous ?

_ Oui, Monseigneur. J'ai vérifié la dernière fois que vous m'avez demandé.

_ Il faut vraiment les engager.

_ J'ai un homme sur place, Monseigneur.

_ Bien, on les mettra dans la branche éducation enfantine. Ils font un boulot formidable !

_ Je trouve qu'ils sont un peu vulgaire Monseigneur. Un peu de classe est nécessaire chez les démons supérieurs… Un peu d'intelligence aussi…

_ Pourtant, tu n'as aucun des deux !

Lucifer éclata de rire, les yeux toujours fixés sur son écran.

_ Très drôle, Monseigneur.

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait un lourdaud comme patron et il devait faire avec, car malheureusement, il était aussi surpuissant. Résultat, il se chargeait de diriger les enfers pendant que d'autres se la coulaient douce en regardant la télé-réalité et récoltait tous les honneurs.

_ Crowley…

_ Oui, Monseigneur ?

_ Comment s'appelle le petit angelot ?

_ Castiel, Monseigneur, je vous l'ai indiqué dans le rapport.

_ Connais pas. Il est bon ?

_ Eh bien…

_ Non évidement, ils nous ont envoyé le pire d'entre eux. Déjà qu'ils sont pas doués à la base.

_ Je pense qu'il faut se méfier de lui, il est retord.

_ Gardez les à l'œil.

_ Évidemment.

_ Et surveillez le paradis aussi. Mes frères feront tout pour ne pas perdre, dit-il tout en fouillant ses poches, et s'il triche nous gagnons.

_ Bi-en... Mon euh seigneur.

Crowley voyait son patron prendre un selfie de lui-même tout en faisant un doigt d'honneur.

_ C'est bon tu peux y aller !

Le démon se dépêcha de sortir, mais il vit avant cela, Lucifer prendre une nouvelle photo de ses propres fesses cette fois. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui apprendre à utiliser Snapchat.

* * *

_ Père, c'est bien le but du pari, non ? demanda Michel. Faire dire à l'autre qu'il nous aime.

Celui-ci sortit son téléphone de sa tunique.

_ Père ? demanda Gabriel inquiet de le voir froncer les sourcils, signe de colère chez lui.

_ Quel petit con ! Votre idiot de frère m'a envoyé son cul ! Et il me fait un doigt d'honneur ! Ça va pas se passer comme ça !

_ Père ?... Père !

Gabriel se précipita pour rabaisser la tunique que son Seigneur était en train de soulever.

_ Pousse toi enfin ! Je vais lui répondre à ton frère, moi !

_ Père, je ne pense pas que lui envoyer une photo, de euh, vos attributs, soit la bonne solution, répliqua Michel.

_ Si tu me dis de ne pas lui répondre, je te renie Michel, je ne me laisserais pas faire par ce morveux !

_ Père, il semble pourtant plus sage de… commença l'archange

_ Une bouse de vache, Père, l'interrompit Gabriel.

_ Pardon ?

_ Envoyez lui une belle bouse de vache avec des mouches. Croyez moi Père, pour ce genre de chose, je suis le meilleur. Rien de tel pour l'insulter.

_ Tu crois ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

_ Père, vous parlez à celui qui à créer le monstre du loch Ness et l'affaire Roswell !

_ Bon, je te fais confiance. Allons chercher cette merde !

_ Raphaël, tu le suis. Bien joué, Gabriel !

_ Père, vous devriez prendre notre frère avec vous, se dépêcha-t-elle d'intervenir.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Non, Père, je ne crois pas que je sois nécessaire, répondit Gabriel très inquiet.

_ C'est son idée, il me semble normale, qu'il puisse assister à sa réalisation, ajouta avec un sourire Raphaël.

_ Tu as raison Raphy. Viens Gaby, nous allons chercher la meilleure bouse de la terre.

_ Trump est en Amérique, Père, répondit en riant Gabriel

_ Qui ?

_ Père, vous devriez vous tenir au courant de se qui se passe sur Terre…

_ Noooon, trop déprimant ! Mais les chatons sont mignons. Bon, tu viens ?

_ J'arrive. Tu me le paiera, ajouta-t-il en murmurant à Raphaël.


	4. Celui qui hésite

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé du délai de publication, mais il s'avère qu'écrire deux histoires en parallèle, c'est pas mon truc. Quand je suis dans un univers, en changer, c'est vraiment dur pour moi. Ajoutez à cela, un petit monstre qui trouve que toucher l'ordinateur, c'est super rigolo et qui supprime les chapitres, ben ça craint !**

 **Mais j'abandonne aucune fic !**

 **Angelyoru : Merci, pour ta review. Ca me faire rire tes commentaires !**

 **Skaelds : Mon raphael est "un peu" différent de celui de la série, lol.**

 **Barjy02 : le retour du boomerang sera violent évidemment. Mais pour nous, ce sera violemment drôle !**

 **Elryne : tu as parfaitement résumé lol.**

 **Solariene : on revient à Destiel, mais le chapitre précédent était nécessaire, et amusant aussi !**

 **Nolta : J'espère que tu es pas en bus (ou métro). J'avais bien compris pour la rapidité à laquelle tu lis des chapitres, et j'ai pris ta remarque pour un compliment, si ça se lit vite, c'est que c'est bien écrit ! (s'auto-jete des fleurs :p)**

 **sarahkristall : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis pas vulgaire, mais mes personnages le sont, du coup, je me défoule lol !**

 **Ellis Ravenwood : J'ai créé une Raphaël assez spéciale aussi !**

 **Chocobi6 : totalement taré, oui.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Destiel et humour font bon ménage, mais pas toujours facile à écrire.**

 **Emma Atchoum : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **AnEnglishGirl : Je lis l'anglais, mais je ne l'écris pas. On devrait quand même pouvoir se comprendre ! J'adore Demon Dean, parce qu'il n'est pas juste assoiffé de pouvoir et de sang comme Abbadon ou Azazel. Il est plus profond que ça, comme Crowley, c'est pour ça aussi que c'est un personnage que j'apprécie.**

* * *

Dean avait enfin fini d'aider au déménagement. Il en était soulagé, il n'avait pas pu arrêter avant, alors qu'il en crevait d'envie. Enfin, façon de parler, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, il était un démon après tout. Mais il voulait rester prêt de sa cible qui semblait prendre un plaisir incommensurable à aider ce gamin. Les anges étaient vraiment stupidement serviables.

_ On a fini, Castiel. On va pouvoir discuter de ta mission si tu le souhaites.

_ Oh, mais maintenant il faut l'aider à tout ranger.

_ QUOI?!

Bordel, il s'était tapé tous ses foutus cartons, il allait pas passer encore des heures ici, surtout qu'il était certain que Kevin sauterait sur l'occasion et ne les lâcherait pas.

_ J'ai dit quelques choses de mal ? demanda d'un air penaud l'ange.

_ Eh bien, il est très impoli de proposer de ranger chez les gens.

_ Vraiment ?! Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ça suggère que leur habitation est mal entretenu, ce serait considéré comme une grave insulte…

_ Je l'ignorais… Les humains sont vraiment étranges… soupira Castiel.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire !

_ En tout cas, merci de m'avoir prévenu. Mais... ne serait-ce pas impoli de partir ainsi ?

_ Pas de souci, je vais gérer notre départ, ne t'inquiète pas.

Dean était soulagé, il avait peur que l'ange ne comprenne qu'il mentait, mais il semblait réellement avaler tout ce qu'on lui disait. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Tran commençait à ranger.

_ Nous allons y aller Kevin, tu n'as plus besoin de nous, je pense.

_ En fait, je pensais vous offrir un verre, je dois avoir du café quelque part…dit-il en regardant d'un air perdu autour de lui.

Le démon n'était pas dupe, il savait où cette discussion allait le mener, il lui demanderait de l'aider à le trouver, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, il déballerait tous les cartons.

_ Ne te donne pas cette peine. Moi et Castiel, on va te laisser tranquille, après tous ces efforts, tu as certainement besoin de repos.

_ Oh, mais je peux très bien…

_ On est fatigué, on a déménagé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, nous aussi.

_ Bien sûr…

Le jeune homme était visiblement déçu, il regarda les cartons qui s'entassaient, en jetant un regard suppliant à Dean. Celui-ci sourit, s'il comptait l'amadouer avec ça, il se plantait. Son collègue Sam, était mille fois plus doué que lui, et il parvenait parfaitement à lui résister. Même que la dernière fois, il voulait qu'il aille au Japon lui chercher des sushis, il avait refuser évidemment. Il était allé lui en acheter dans la ville à côté de là où ils travaillaient, et Sammy, même s'il avait râlé un peu, s'en était contenté, il n'était pas à son service après tout.. Alors, c'était pas cet humain de bas étage qui allait faire céder un démon de son rang.

_ Kevin, vous semblez avoir besoin d'aide, arriva à cet instant Castiel.

La tête de Dean chuta sur son torse, il allait se faire avoir, c'était certain. Il devait vite intervenir.

_ Il voulait se faire un café, donc on va pas l'embêter plus longtemps.

_ Mais vous ne me gênez pas au contraire, sourit Kevin.

Bordel, il avait compris que Castiel était faible…

_ Bien sûr que si. Vous devez RANGER tout ça, dit-il en regardant l'ange pour qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'il attendait de lui.

_ Oh oui, c'est vrai bien sûr !" Il fit un clin d'oeil à Dean. "Alors on va vous laisser. Et on ne vous aidera pas à ranger, ce serait totalement inutile au vu de l'état de votre appartement." Ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui, les lieux encombrés par un foutoir monstre.

Dean se pinça l'arcade du nez, et respira profondément. Il devait s'empêcher de rire. Il savait qu'il avait juste voulu le complimenter, mais le tout raisonnait comme une insulte.

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous retiens pas plus longtemps, s'énerva Kevin.

Il était visiblement en colère, et continua son rangement bruyamment. Évidemment, Castiel ne remarqua rien. Il se tourna vers Dean, lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et s'éloigna. Le démon lui emboîta le pas rapidement, il ne devait pas le perdre de vue, s'il en sortait bien il serait rentré chez lui avant le fin de la semaine.

Il le rattrapa au pas des escaliers.

_ Cas attends !

_ Cas ?!

_ Cas pour Castiel.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha le tête de côté.

_ C'est un surnom, ajouta Dean.

_ J'avais bien compris, mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

Dean retint sa respiration quelques secondes, son coeur en profita pour rater un battement. Si, si, les démons ont bien un organe qui leur sert à distribuer le sang dans leur corps, on n'y trouve aucune émotion, c'est tout. Vous me direz c'est le cas des humains aussi.

_ Comme ça, c'est juste un signe d'affection." Bordel, venait-il de dire affection ? et pourquoi pas amour tant qu'on y est ? Il se laissait prendre au piège, il ne devait plus se faire avoir par son regard limpide, il n'était qu'un vil séducteur tout comme lui.

* * *

_ Wouhou! Vas-y Cassy ! Tu vas y arriver !

_ Raphaël, calme toi un peu, tu mets du pop-corn partout !

_ Je suis sûre qu'il va le plaquer contre l'escalier pour un baiser langoureux !

_ Mais les gens ne font pas ça !

_ Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

* * *

_ Oh, bien joué petit vicelard ! Il ne peut pas lui dire je t'aime, alors il contourne le problème. Il est vraiment malin ce petit!

_ Tout à fait, Monsieur.

_ Allez voir ce qui se passe à côté, ça fait un moment qu'on l'entend pas. C'est mauvais signe.

* * *

_ Vraiment?! C'est la première fois qu'on me montre de l'affection.

Le sourire de Castiel apparut à nouveau, il perça derrière ses yeux qui se mirent à briller de joie.

_ T'es pas sérieux ?!

_ Tu ne me crois pas à nouveau...

_ Si, bien sûr que si. Mais t'es un ange !

_ Et alors ?

Castiel trouvait les humains vraiment étranges, à moins que ce ne soit juste Dean, il semblait toujours faire des relations d'idée des plus surprenantes.

_ Vous êtes censé être les gentils, aimer tout le monde, enfin le monde de bisounours, quoi.

_ Je ne comprends pas cette référence.

_ Laisse tomber.

Son nouvel ami semblait être en colère, et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Castiel. Il détestait même ça, ce qui est très étrange, il ne détestait jamais rien, sauf les démons évidemment… et les frelons, ils s'obstinaient à tuer les abeilles alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de leur expliquer que c'était mal. Finalement, il mettait ses amies, peu à peu à l'abri sur une autre planète, mais il avait du ralentir le rythme, ça commençait à se voir.

_ Je suis un soldat, Dean. On n'a jamais jugé utile de me montrer de l'affection.

_ T'es pas un cupidon ?

_ Non, pourquoi?

Encore une étrange idée.

_ Il aurait pu faire tomber facilement le démon amoureux, non?

_ Pas du tout, ce n'est que de l'attraction sexuelle, ce qu'il offre, pas de sentiment.

_ Moi ça m'aurait parfaitement convenu.

_ Je pense que je m'en serais encore plus mal sorti, réfléchit Castiel

_ Bah, c'est que du sexe, c'est plus facile que les sentiments.

_ La fois où j'ai regardé, ça m'a semblé très complexe. Chez les abeilles, c'est plus simple. Il suffit de...

_ Attends !

Dean s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers, il devait avoir mal comprit.

_ La fois où tu….

_ Oui c'est Balthazar, il a voulu que je regarde. Il a dit que je comprendrais peut être comme ça.

_ Oui, mais donc tu…

_ J'ai pas compris.

_ D'accord, mais ce que je veux savoir c'est…

_ D'ailleurs il me donne aussi un surnom, il m'appelle Cassie.

_ Qui ?

_ Balthazar.

Dean avait l'impression d'avoir du coton entre les oreilles, il avait perdu le fil de la conversation tout à l'heure. Il écoutait mais n'arrivait plus à assembler les informations qui lui parvenaient.

_ Je pensais que c'était pour se moquer de moi, mais il est possible que ce soit un signe d'affection. Tu en penses quoi?

Qu'il te fait du rentre dedans. Sexe + surnom = baiser. Le coton venait de disparaître sous une marée de jalousie. Ça, Dean le comprenait, il était un démon, ce type de sentiments, il maîtrisait. Pas comme un cœur qui se mettait à battre sans raison apparente.

_ Il se moque de toi, j'en suis sûr.

* * *

_ Mais c'est totalement faux ! Ça fait plusieurs millénaires qu'il essaie de se le faire ! Mais il ne comprend rien cet ange !

_ Comment tu sais ça toi ?

_ Je… euh… Me tenir au courant fait partie de mes attributions.

_ En fait, tu es une grosse commère !

_ Mais pas du tout ! C'est insultant.

_ J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Michel.

* * *

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Castiel n'était pas surpris, les anges n'étaient pas connus pour leurs sentiments. Ils étaient tous frères, mais ne partageaient pas de liens profonds.

Arrivé devant son appartement, il se demanda s'il pouvait encore abuser de la gentillesse de cet humain pour l'aider dans sa mission. Il avait certes un énorme avantage, il connaissait l'identité du démon, mais il ignorait totalement comment la séduire et soyons honnête, il ne pourrait jamais garder son identité secrète, secrète.

_ Dean… Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais j'aimerais que tu m'aides à réussir ma mission en m'apprenant à séduire.

_ Mais bien sûr ! répondit-il en souriant.

Il était secrètement ravi de cette requête, il cherchait un moyen de rester avec lui sans éveiller les soupçons, et on venait de lui en servir un, sur un plateau.

_ On va dans ton appartement, et on travail là dessus, ok?

_ Euh… Dean…

_ Oui, Cas.

_ Comment on fait pour ouvrir la porte ?

_ Ben, avec ta clef.

_ Ah oui, bien sûr….

Voyant que l'ange ne bougeait toujours pas, il se décida à demander.

_ Ils t'ont bien donné une clef au paradis.

_ Gabriel m'a donné une lettre, mais je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait m'aider à ouvrir… A moins, qu'il ne faille l'insérer sous la fente de la porte, dit-il en s'agenouillant.

_ Cas…

_ Oui, Dean.

_ Tu sais c'est quoi une clef ?

_ Non, Dean.

Le démon soupira et s'appuya sur le mur. Il chercha dans ses poches et en ressorti son trousseau.

_ C'est ça une clef.

_ Oh, oui. J'ai vu ça sur la table.

_ D'accord. Et tu les as prises ?

_ Non, pourquoi faire ?

_ Pour ouvrir la porte.

_ Je vois. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir avec les tiennes.

_ Malheureusement, chaque serrure ne fonctionne qu'avec sa propre clef.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, se demanda s'il existait une autre façon d'ouvrir. Il était las, tout était vraiment trop compliqué chez les humains. Il n'avait jamais eu de tels problèmes au paradis, en premier lieu, parce que les portes n'existaient pas. Il trouvait cette invention totalement inutile. A quoi bon, empêcher les gens de rentrer chez eux ?

_ Cas. On va redescendre chercher le gardien. Il aura sûrement un double.

_ Si tu penses que c'est nécessaire.

_ A moins que tu ne puisses ouvrir cette porte avec tes pouvoirs d'ange ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Eh bien, je sais pas... tu peux faire de la télékinésie ?

_ Non.

_ Passer à travers un mur ?

_ Non.

_ Lire les pensées des gens ?

_ Non

_ C'est quoi tes pouvoirs alors ?

* * *

_ Oh, mais que c'est bien joué, ça ! Il est très malin ce petit. On va pouvoir connaître ses capacités et sans paraître louche!

_ Monsieur, il semble que notre seigneur et maître souhaite vous voir.

_ Vous êtes obligé de l'appeler comme cela ?

_ Monsieur ?! Je ne comprends pas...

_ Laisse tomber. Que veut-il ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris. Il criait beaucoup et euh...

_ Viens en au fait.

_ Il s'agirait de… enfin… euh…

_ Accouche !

_ D'une merde, Monsieur

* * *

_ Je n'ai pas de pouvoir, Dean.

_ QUOI ?

_ Je n'ai pas de pouvoir, Dean.

_ J'avais bien entendu. Mais les anges sont des êtres surpuissants, non ?

_ Pas moi.

_ Mais tu fais comment pour aider les humains alors ?

_ Je n'ai pas été créé pour ça. Je suis un soldat.

_ C'est quoi la différence.

_ Et bien, tout ce que tu as dit, existe. C'est juste que je n'appartiens pas à cette catégorie d'ange.

Dean fut soulagé un instant, il avait peur qu'il ne possède des pouvoirs similaires au sien, ce qui rendrait tout rapprochement difficile. Mais il pouvait donc le toucher sans crainte apparemment. Ce qui le rendit incroyablement curieux, il voulait savoir quels pouvait bien être les secrets obscures qu'un ange pouvait avoir.

_ Je suis sûr que tu es très doué dans ton domaine, le rassura Dean en approchant sa main discrètement près du dos de l'ange.

* * *

_ Tiens regarde, ça commence ! Il va commencer par lui caresser le dos, ensuite se rapprocher doucement. Il va l'embrasser, tout en lui emprisonnant les mains. Au début, ce sera tendre, mais ça va vite se transformer en quelques choses de plus intenses.

_ Raphaël…

_ Il va lui soulever ses vêtements pour le toucher plus intimement, pouvoir goûter sa peau.

_ Raph…

_ Castiel se laissera faire au début, un peu surpris. Mais il va vite répondre à ses caresses et gémir tout doucement…

_ RAPHAËL !

* * *

_ Oh, oui. Je suis le meilleur de ma division lorsqu'il s'agit de tuer du démon.

Dean stoppa son mouvement, à quelques centimètres de Cas.

_ Tuer ?

_ Oui, enfin c'est une façon de parler. Ils ne sont pas réellement vivant, tu sais. Ils étaient humains avant, mais ils ont perdu leurs âmes et ont sombré dans le mal. C'est une bonne chose de les éliminer.

Cas vit Dean faire un mouvement étrange derrière lui, et se diriger vers les escaliers.

* * *

_ QUOI ?! Non reviens ! Tu vas pas te laisser intimider ! T'es un démon pas une lopette !

_ Raphaël ! Surveille ton langage.

_ Pardon. Pas une gonzesse ?

_ Non plus.

_ On peut rien dire, avec ton foutu politiquement correct !

* * *

_ Dean ?

_ Dépêche toi, on va aller voir le gardien.

L'ange se dépêcha de lui emboîter le pas, étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle il descendait. Il s'arrêta net, deux étages plus bas, et se tourna vers lui.

_ Cas… Tu en as tué beaucoup ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, les yeux baissés

_ Oui. J'ai fait de nombreuses guerres, de nombreuses missions, dit-il d'une voix grave sans l'once d'un sentiment.

_ Les démons sont pourtant des créatures puissantes...

_ Mais je le suis encore plus. Je n'ai été créé que pour ça, c'est ma seule raison d'être. Je sers mon père ainsi.

_ Et ça te plaît ?

_ Je ne comprends pas… dit-il en penchant la tête.

_ Tu aimes tuer des démons ?

_ Je ne me suis jamais posé la question… Je ne sais pas… J'aime regarder les abeilles, ça oui. Je ferai ça toute la journée, si on me laissait choisir, je pense que je ne ferais que ça. Ce n'est pas la même chose que de me battre, mais je n'aimerais pas le faire tout le temps. Donc, non, je n'aime pas ça.

_ Ah bon. Je préfère ça. Amène toi. on va chercher la loge du gardien.

Cas reprit sa descente à un rythme plus lent. S'il avait été moins atrophié au niveau des relations sociales, il aurait sans doute remarqué le soulagement du démon. Mais étant ce qu'il est, il se contenta de se réjouir de voir Dean sourire à nouveau.

_ Alors tu les tues comment ?

_ Ça dépend, avec ma lame ou en les touchant.

_ Vraiment ? Ça veut dire que si tu touches un démon, il meurt ? dit-il en se collant un peu plus au mur tout en s'éloignant de l'ange.

_ Oui, mais ça demande beaucoup d'énergie. Et ça cause beaucoup de dégât, j'évite en général.

_ Donc, tu risques pas de tuer ta cible par accident ?

_ Oh non. Il faut se concentrer et vraiment le vouloir.

Plus détendu, Dean continua sa descente. Il était partagé entre la curiosité de le toucher quitte à mourir foudroyer sur le champs ou celle plus prudente de rester éloigné mais de ne pas savoir ce qu'il cache. Évidemment, un humain ne serait jamais posé cette question. Il l'aurait déjà approché, pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Mettez un joli bouton rouge en plein désert avec un joli panneau qui clignote expliquant que si on appuie, on détruit la planète, vous pouvez être certain que dans la demi heure, un type sera en train de presser le dit bouton. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Deux mots : bombe nucléaire. Mais les démons sont plus prudents, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de leur peau. Il n'avait toujours pas résolu son dilemme, qu'il arriva au rez-de-chaussée et alla frapper sur la porte vitrée à côté des boites aux lettres. Un petit homme trapu et barbu ouvrit d'un geste vif.

_ C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

_ Mon ami, dit-il en désignant Castiel derrière lui, vient d'emménager.

_ Ça m'fait une belle jambe. Si vous voulez discuter entre fille, allez voir ailleurs. Moi, j'travaille, dit-il en refermant la porte.

Il fut stopper par la main de Dean qui repoussa fermement la porte.

_ Justement, il a oublié ses clefs à l'intérieur de son appart. C'est votre job ça.

_ Idjit. Et comment j'sais qu'il habite bien ici ? J'l'ai jamais vu moi.

_ J'ai emménagé dans la soirée, Monsieur. Si vous pouviez m'aider, je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

_ C'est pas vous qu'avez aider le mec du second toute la mâtiné ?

_ Si, Monsieur, dit Castiel en souriant. On a porté ses cartons. Il ne s'en serait visiblement pas sorti tout seul, sinon.

_ J'ai été informé de votre arrivé à la dernière minute. Vous et votre voisin du dernier étage, d'ailleurs. L'ai pas vu non plus celui-là.

_ C'est moi le voisin, dit Dean.

_ Super. Et donc, pour votre premier jour, vous avez rien trouvé de mieux que d'me rajouter du travail ?

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur. Mais j'ignorais le fonctionnement d'une porte jusqu'à peu, et malheureusement je ne suis bon qu'à tuer des démons.

_ QUOI ?

_ Ahaha ! Très drôle Castiel, vraiment." Dean jeta un coup d'œil furieux à l'ange qui lui rendit son regard sans comprendre. "Il est bizarre mais très gentil.

_ Ouais, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était canadien. Moi, suis parisien, suis né ici, et toujours vécu ici.

_ Oui, ça se voit, murmura Dean.

_ Pardon ?!

_ Rien, rien…

_ Je vous retrouve devant votre appartement.

_ Allons-y Cas, on remonte, dit Dean en posant sans réfléchir, sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange.


	5. Ceux qui étaient sûr de gagner

**Bonjour,**

 **Voila pour me faire pardonner de l'attente du chapitre précédent, un petit cadeau pour bien commencer la semaine.**

 **Je reprends le commentaire de solariene qui m'a posé une bonne question, et que vous pourriez vous poser : _"comme Castiel sa spécialité c'est un peu les démons quand même il est pas censé en reconnaitre un_ ?" Oui, mais non. C'est un soldat, on lui dit, tu vois les mecs là bas avec les cornes et leur queue démoniaque, vas les tuer. Il fait pas vraiment dans l'infiltration, il a pas besoin de démasquer les méchants.  
**

 **Angelryou : Bien vu. Oui Bobby est le gardien (je le vois trop bien dans ce rôle).**

 **Barjy02 : Je suis un peu près sûr que ça ne dérangerais pas Raphaël de les observer pendant plusieurs décennies. J'ai jamais voulu faire un Castiel idiot, ce n'est pas du tout dans le personnage. Il est intelligent, juste, il n'a aucune connaissance du monde humain, et ne vois aucune méchanceté dans le monde. A part les démons ;p. Heureuse que tu l'ai vu et que l'apprécies ainsi.**

 **Elryne : Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublier Luci ?! Non, non, non. Il va bien évidemment vouloir se venger.**

 **chocobi6 : Qui va succomber en premier ?! Nous ?! Lol. Je pense qu'ils ont déjà succomber, juste ils ne le savent pas encore. Faut pas leur dire, chut...**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Nop, les deux sont au même niveau. Et finalement, en ce qui concerne l'amour, aussi naïf l'un que l'autre.**

 **Ellis Ravenwood : La fête avec Charlie... Oh, disons qu'il aura un plan bien à lui pour réussir sa mission. Bobby en concierge, ouais, j'en suis pas peu fier.**

* * *

Castiel rentra dans son appartement seul. Dean n'avait pas souhaité l'accompagner finalement. Il espérait commencer ses cours particuliers dès aujourd'hui, mais il semblait que son ami, n'était pas aussi pressé. En fait, depuis qu'ils étaient allés à la loge, il était bizarre. Il ne lui avait pas parlé et répondait à côté de la plaque à ses questions. Ils avaient attendu ensemble l'arrivée du gardien, mais il s'était esquivé tout de suite après l'ouverture de la porte. L'ange soupira, il était vraiment déçu et ne comprenait pas la réaction de son voisin. Il n'était pas doué, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, en ce qui concernait les relations sociales. Il avait peut-être fait un faux pas avec lui. Déjà qu'il arrivait à commettre des impers avec ses semblables, avec les humains, c'était pire. Il n'avait aucune connaissance des règles de bienséance. En plus, elles changeaient tout le temps, déjà d'un pays à l'autre, et avec le temps aussi. Il soupira à nouveau cherchant vainement d'où pouvait venir le problème, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire, ou faire, qui aurait pu le blesser…

Il se secoua la tête, essayant de se vider l'esprit par la même occasion. Il avait une mission à accomplir. Il était sur terre pour cette seule raison, et ne devait pas s'en écarter.

Armer d'un nouveau courage à tout épreuve, il se saisit de la lettre de Gabriel et la lu à nouveau.

 _Cassy,_

 _Séduire un humain est très facile, tu verras, suis juste mes conseils. Je t'ai fait une liste de films, de livres et de magasines que tu devras étudier pour mieux comprendre les relations amoureuses._

Est-ce que Dean sera longtemps fâché ? Castiel espérait bien que non. Il pourrait peut-être aller le voir pour lui demander de lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas...

 _Évidemment, il s'agit de séduire un démon. Mais, ils étaient humains dans le temps, et il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Tu t'en sortiras très bien j'en suis sûr._

Mais était-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Il pourrait très bien empirer les choses en y allant…

 _Déjà, sache que tu as un grand avantage, tu as plutôt un beau physique. Certes, les goûts et les couleurs varient beaucoup, mais franchement, d'un point de vue totalement objectif, t'es un beau gosse. Tu t'en sortiras beaucoup mieux qu'Uriel, c'est certain._

Oh… Dean pensait-il la même chose ? Il devrait lui demander la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

 _Bien, ensuite, essaie le plus possible de te comporter comme un humain. Cela évitera que le démon ne te repère trop vite, et tu ne t'attireras pas trop d'ennuis avec tes autres voisins._

Aucun soucis de ce côté, Dean allait lui apprendre.

 _Passons donc à la séduction. Tu dois déjà savoir que selon s'il s'agit d'une femme ou d'un homme, tu devras te comporter différemment._

Comme si c'était pas assez compliqué…

* * *

Dean entra dans son appartement sitôt la porte de l'ange ouverte. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul, de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il devait faire le point, et définir une stratégie pour venir à bout de sa mission le plus vite possible. Il était primordial qu'il s'éloigne le plus vite possible d'ici.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'un téléphone sonnait. Il fut surpris. Qui pouvait bien encore posséder un fixe à cette époque ? Lui apparemment, pensa-t-il, en voyant l'appareil sur une commode, il semblait venir tout droit des années 70, avec son cadran rotatif. Bon sang, il devrait revoir tout son équipement… A commencer par la télé cathodique.

_ Dean, à l'appareil.

_ Hey, Jerk ! Comment va ?

_ Sam ?! Bordel, qu'est ce que tu fais ? L'enfer doit pas entrer en contact avec moi, ça fait parti des règles du pari. Tu vas tout faire foirer !

_ T'inquiète ! Je t'appelle d'une ligne humaine. J'ai chopé un smartphone humain et je me suis co sur leur réseau. Personne ne peut se douter de rien !

_ Si l'on découvre ce que tu fais…

_ Aucun risque. Si tu savais comme j'ai galéré pour faire ça. J'ai du placer une antenne relais en enfer, ensuite la raccorder au réseau et ça encore, c'était le plus facile. J'ai aussi…

_ Ca va, ça va. J'ai compris, t'es un petit génie !

_ Je te le fais pas dire !

_ T'es aussi un grand malade.

_ Écoute, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour discuter avec toi, Crowley pourrait revenir…

_ Dans quelles emmerdes t'as encore été te foutre ?

_ Mais j'ai aucune emmerde.

_ Sam ?

_ Je lui ai juste emprunté son bureau pendant son absence…

_ Il a bougé son cul de son fauteuil ? Il est parti encore faire le toutou pour notre bien aimé employeur ?

_ Exact. Une histoire d'éléphant… J'ai pas bien compris.

_ D'éléphant ?!

_ Yep. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle.

_ Je me doute.

_ Crowley t'espionne.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Pour faire simple, tu as un joli petit cul dans ton jean bleu, en revanche la chemise à carreau, ça fait bûcheron.

Dean regarda autour de lui, stupéfait que son ami sache comment il s'était habillé.

_ Tu peux me voir, c'est ça ?

_ Yep, en haute définition, sur grand écran. Pour une fois, il a pas lésiné sur les moyens.

_ Tu peux aussi voir ce que fait Cas ?

_ Cas ?

_ L'ange.

_ Non, c'est bloqué sur toi.

_ Merde.

_ Et je pense que les cieux ont le même dispositif sur… euh… Cas.

_ De toute façon, ils peuvent pas intervenir.

_ Exact, à moins d'être aussi intelligent que moi… Donc, c'est pas prêt d'arriver.

_ Rends moi service tu veux. Tu peux faire une recherche sur lui ?

_ Sur qui ?

_ Castiel, l'ange que je dois séduire.

_ Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Cas.

_ C'est un surnom.

_ …

_ QUOI ?!

_ Rien, rien.

_ Tu peux faire ça ?

_ Crowley s'en ai chargé. C'est un soldat, très doué, aucune pitié.

_ Je vois.

_ Ça te chagrine qu'il tue de vilains démons ?

_ Te fout pas de ma gueule, Sam.

_ Alors c'est quoi le soucis ?

_ Je l'ai touché.

_ Sérieux ?! Alors, c'est quoi son côté obscur ?

_ J'en sais rien.

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'ai rien vu. Je l'ai touché, je l'ai sondé de fond en comble, et j'ai rien vu. Ah si, apparemment il culpabilise parce que les fleurs risquent de disparaître parce qu'elles ne se font plus polliniser par les abeilles. Je sais même pas pourquoi. Sérieux, c'est quoi ce type !

_ Hum.

_ Quoi hum ?

_ Il y a plusieurs possibilités… La première est que tes pouvoirs soient inefficaces.

_ Ouais, mais j'ai quand même réussi à voir quelque chose.

_ Réduit, si tu préfères. La deuxième est qu'un ange puisse ne pas avoir de pêchés.

_ Ce qui est faux, regarde le boss.

_ Je suis d'accord. Donc, je pense que la troisième option est la bonne.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ T'as dégoté le seul être vivant aussi pur que de l'eau de roche.

_ Depuis quand ça existe ça ? Tout le monde à des horribles secrets dont il a honte, j'ai pas dû fouiller assez profond…

_ Si tu le dis. Mais Dean…

_ Sam ? SAM ?!

Dean entendit la tonalité du téléphone à l'autre bout, son ami avait raccroché. Il s'allongea sur son fauteuil. Il avait faim et il été fatigué. Enfin non, pas vraiment. Il n'avait aucun besoin de nourriture, ni de sommeil. Mais la gourmandise était son péché favori, et même s'il n'était pas particulièrement paresseux, il adorait dormir. Il allait s'accorder quelques heures pour lui même, ensuite il reprendrait sa mission. Il ne devait pas trop coller son ange, il finirait par trouver ça suspicieux. Il devait adopter un comportement humain face à lui.

* * *

_ Rho, c'est pas vrai ! Ils se sont séparés ! Retourne le voir Castiel, tu dois coucher avec !

_ Raphaël, tu sais bien que non, il doit juste le séduire. Regarde, il étudie la lettre de Gabriel.

_ Comment veux- tu être amoureux sans baiser ? Ils doivent se rouler l'un sur l'autre ! Et ils doivent le faire quand je suis là pour regarder !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas ma scène de sexe.

_ Et ton travail ?

_ Notre cher frère s'en sort très bien.

_ Tient, parlant de l'archange, on en voit la plume.

Gabriel venait de les rejoindre, la tête basse et les épaules voutées.

_ Je veux du sucre, dit-il en s'asseyant avec un grand boum sur le nuage.

_ Désolé, j'ai mangé tout ton pop-corn.

_ …

_ Gab, tu n'es pas en colère ? s'inquiéta Michel.

_ Plus de force.

_ Raconte, ça te fera du bien… Moi ça me soulage lorsque j'en parle, lui dit Raphaël en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui en prenant sa main.

_ Il est où d'ailleurs ? demanda l'aîné

_ On est rentré, c'était l'heure de my little pony.

_ On est tranquille, alors. Vas-y.

_ On est parti chercher une bouse de vache pour l'envoyer à Luci. Mais, il en voulait une très grosse, qui sentait très fort… Alors, il a pensé que la meilleure façon de la trouver était de me transformer en mouche…

_ Ah, je comprends mieux l'odeur, intervint Raphaël.

_ T'as raison, je pue. Je vais prendre une douche.

_ Attends, le retint Michel, fini de nous expliquer avant.

_ D'accord. Alors, j'ai visité pleins de bouses, mais aucune ne convenait selon lui. Alors, il a eu une idée. On est parti en Afrique, j'ai pas compris pourquoi au début. Mais, ensuite il y a eu un troupeau d'éléphant qui se reposait. Et là, j'ai dû tout recommencer. C'était pire qu'avec les vaches… Au bout d'un moment, il a dû en trouver une à son goût, parce qu'il m'a redonné mon apparence, et on est rentré.

_ Mon pauv'chéri. Va prendre un bon bain bien chaud maintenant. Et je vais te préparer un bon goûter, d'accord ?

_ Avec des tartines ?

_ Bien sûr, et avec de la confiture.

_ Oui, mais à la fraise seulement.

_ Je vais faire ça tout de suite.

_ La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai pu discuter avec Père. Il a raison, on va gagner.

* * *

_ Moose ! Qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon bureau ?

_ Je travaille sur la connectivité, il semble qu'il y ait des problèmes.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, j'aimerais éviter de relancer le réseau, c'est toujours emmerdant. Alors, j'ai commencé à regarder les protocoles, il s'est avéré, qu'effectivement…

_ Ça va, ça va. Pas la peine de me faire un dessin.

Sam sourit, il savait qu'il lui suffisait de donner quelques détails techniques pour qu'aussitôt, on arrête de lui poser des questions.

_ Je vous laisse tout de suite, votre place.

_ Il a besoin de tes services.

_ Non, non, non… On s'était mis d'accord, je ne devais plus avoir à faire à lui.

_ Il a fait expressément fait appel à toi, je n'ai rien eu à dire.

Crowley s'installa dans son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son envoyé sur l'écran.

_ Mais on enlève ses chaussures avant de s'allonger sur un fauteuil ! On doit le rendre après la fin de cette mission, ce qui sera impossible si tu l'abîmes.

_ Il ne vous entend pas, Monsieur.

_ Je sais, Moose. Bon sang, je vais jamais récupérer le pognon que j'ai mis la dedans à ce rythme…

_ SAMMY ! cria Lucifer en arrivant dans la pièce.

_ Monseigneur… répondit celui-ci en blanchissant à vu d'œil.

_ Allons, pas de ça entre nous. Tu sais bien qu'un démon de ta trempe n'a pas besoin d'être aussi formel.

_ Merci, Monseigneur, mais…

_ Si seulement, ils étaient tous comme toi, ma vie sera tellement plus facile. T'en penses quoi, Doggy ?

_ Monseigneur peut compter sur ses loyaux sujets pour l'aider, lui répondit Crowley.

_ Sammy, tu peux avoir sa place quand tu veux…

_ Non, merci monseigneur.

_ T'as raison, qui serait assez stupide pour rester toute la journée derrière un bureau… Enfin, à part doggy.

_ Vous aviez besoin de moi monseigneur ?

Sam commençait vraiment en avoir marre, chaque fois c'était pareil. Il voulait finir ce boulot, puisqu'il semblait ne pas pouvoir y échapper, et ensuite se barrer vite fait.

_ Oui, tu t'y connais toi en informatique, et tout ça ?

_ Euh, oui.

_ Bien, viens avec toi, on va aller faire une petite blague.

* * *

Gabriel s'installa devant son plateau repas que Raphaël lui avait préparé. C'était un peu léger, à peine une baguette de pain à manger, mais ça s'en contenterait pour l'instant. Il irait lui-même se faire quelques choses de plus substantiel après.

_ Alors, tu disais avant d'aller te laver qu'on allait gagner ?

_ Caémen, articula-t-il la bouche pleine.

_ Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

_ Pa qi fo un peuv damou.

_ Bordel, je comprends rien, arrête de manger deux minutes et explique toi ! s'énerva Raphaël.

Gabriel avala sa bouchée, et repris :

_ Parce qu'il faut une preuve d'amour. C'est la seule chose qui déterminera le gagnant.

_ Ça change rien.

_ Ça change tout. Un démon amoureux, perdra ses pouvoirs. C'est clair et nette. Impossible de tricher.

_ Ok, c'est toujours ça de pris. Mais, on gagnera pas pour autant. Il pourrait ne jamais tomber amoureux.

_ Pas grave ça. Tant qu'on perd pas, ça me va.

_ Oui, mais si Castiel tombe amoureux, il perdra ses pouvoirs, alors. Ça va se voir, et on va perdre.

_ Mais non, c'est ça qui est beau. Un ange amoureux voit, au contraire, ses pouvoirs augmenter. Et ça, c'est impossible à voir. Sérieux, comment voulez-vous qu'ils sachent qu'il est plus puissant qu'avant, où qu'il peut faire de nouvelles choses ? A moins qu'il leur fasse une liste de ses capacités évidemment.

Gabriel éclata de rire, ravi de sa petite blague. Voyant que les autres ne réagissaient pas, il s'inquiéta.

_ Quoi ?! Elle était pas bonne ma blague ?


	6. Celui qui dégustait

**Bonjour,**

 **Non, je n'ai pas oublié cet fic. J'ai juste fait une pause ff, et j'ai privilégie mon autre histoire en cours. Alors, par contre, on sera sur un rythme plus lent (mensuel ou bi-mensuel, plus si j'arrive à écrire comme pour ce chapitre qui m'a pris qu'une journée -en mode super fier-).**

 **solariene : oui, il perdra ses pouvoirs de démon. Pour que les gens s'en rendent compte, ben je vais pas de dévoiler mes trucs et astuces. Ps : friends forever**

 **Angelyoru : Le c** de Dean fait l'unanimité, je crois qu'on pourrait bâtir une paix durable entre les démons et les anges en partant de là...**

 **Elyrine : je vais t'embaucher pour écrire mes résumés ! en tout cas, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir.**

 **ZephyreBleue : Je crois que l'état de Deano va empirer...**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Merci !**

 **Chocobi6 : J'espère que tu vas bien rigoler, c'est le but. Bon, je dis pas que je mettrais pas un peu de suspense et d'émotion par ci par là.**

 **Barjy02 : Je sais déjà précisément le moment où les deux camps vont se rencontrer. Je pari sur un bel effet de surprise.**

 **Courtney Ackles : Tu vois, j'ai pas abandonné !**

 **Ignis08 : Un soap, ouais c'est carrément ça, mdr**

 **Nolta : J'adore le Castiel, un peu paumé, du coup, je l'utilise à plaisir.**

 **silvermoon : Merci. T'as mis dans le mille, avouons le, les tactiques de séduction traditionnelle passe à 3millions d'années lumière au dessus de la tête de Cas.**

 **Pouna : Merci. Je suis fière de cette idée. Et oui, une suite mais surtout une fin est prévu.**

 **IlonaDark : Merci beaucoup ! Certe, les anges sont mal parti, mais aie confiance, Dieu a un plan (Bon, je promets rien quand à sa qualité)**

* * *

Castiel était très fier de lui. Il avait passé la journée et la nuit d'hier à étudier la "drague" humaine. Il avait vu tous les films, lu tous les magazines que lui avait conseillé Gabriel. Malheureusement, il n'était pas plus avancé pour autant. Bon, il était un ange d'action, il ne servait à rien de rester à réfléchir dans le vide. Il prit le premier périodique qui lui tomba sous la main et l'ouvrit au hasard. Bien, il allait faire ça. C'était quelque chose de nouveau, et ça le ferait agir. Ça ne semblait pas très compliqué, il suffisait de faire ce qui était indiqué.

Dean se réveilla après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Hier, il s'était commandé de quoi manger et était parti se coucher juste après. Bon, il avait pris une douche avant, et maté la télé, surfé sur Internet et remangé un peu. Résultat, ce matin il se sentait en super forme pour attaquer sa mission. Bien, allons à la chasse au cœur d'ange. Avant de sortir, il vérifia son apparence dans le miroir. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses cheveux, y passa une main pour leur donner une apparence négligée, mais pas trop. Il n'était pas satisfait de ses vêtements. Il avait enfilé un jean, t-shirt noir et une chemise marron à carreaux. Il hésitait, il devrait peut-être se changer, quelque chose de plus habillé… Le marron n'était pas vraiment sa couleur…

* * *

_ Il nous fait quoi ? Il se prend pour un mannequin de chez Armani, ou quoi ?!

_ Oui, Monsieur.

_ Tout le monde sait que le physique n'est pas important.

_ Bien sûr, Monsieur.

_ Enfin, c'est sûr qu'on doit mettre en valeur son plus grand atout...

_ Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'il a mis un jean si moulant ?

_ QUOI ?! C'est ridicule…

_ Vous avez raison, Monsieur. Moi j'aurais plutôt mis un T-shirt serrant, avec tous ces muscles…

_ Mais non, je voulais dire…

_ Il a évidemment un sacré regard, Monsieur, mais c'est compliqué pour un homme de les mettre en valeur.

_ Juste… Fermez là, ok ?!

* * *

Dean se regarda dans la glace et se gifla mentalement. S'il commençait à douter de lui, il ne réussirait jamais. C'était nouveau ça, tiens ! On croirait une lycéenne à son premier rendez-vous. Il n'allait pas vider sa penderie comme dans une série B. Et puis, quoi ? Il allait se sentir nerveux, et bégayer ? On attendait mieux du meilleur séducteur des enfers.

Il sortit d'un pas résolu et frappa à la porte de son voisin. Sans réponse, il attendit quelques secondes, avant de taper à nouveau. Il entendait de drôles de bruits lui parvenir de l'appartement et il commençait à s'inquiéter.

_ CAS ?!

Prêt à défoncer la porte si l'ange ne répondait pas dans les trois secondes, Dean tambourina de toutes ses forces.

Il se retrouva la main suspendue en l'air, en déséquilibre, devant un ange très perplexe. La première chose qu'il vit fut ses yeux bleus, puis sa barbe d'un jour (un être céleste pouvait avoir de la barbe ? Apparemment, oui). Il était vêtu d'habits sombres, enfin qui avaient dû l'être puisqu'ils semblaient recouvert de différentes tâches à l'allure suspecte. Et en y regardant de plus prêt, son visage n'était pas en meilleur état.

* * *

_ Gabriel ! C'est bon, il a enfin ouvert la porte ! Bordel, j'ai cru qu'il comprendrait jamais d'où venait le bruit !

_ Super, Raphy.

_ Oh, me dit-pas que tu déprimes encore ?

_ Humpf.

* * *

_ Dean… Pourquoi cognes-tu cette porte ? Elle ne t'a fait aucun mal…

_ Quoi ? Euh… non… Tu… Euh… Je passais dire bonjour. Voilà, c'est ça, dire bonjour.

_ Oh. Bonjour, Dean, sourit l'ange.

_ Bonjour, Cas.

Le moral du démon monta en flèche. Il n'avait plus qu'à entamer la conversation, et le tour sera joué. Ce n'était pas très dur, il avait fait ça des centaines de fois.

_ Euh… Ça va ?

 _Super bonne approche. T'as pas plus nul, Dean ?_

_ Très bien, merci. Et toi ?

_ Bien, bien…

 _Allez enchaîne !_

_…

 _Bordel, mais dit quelques choses._

_ Il fait frais non ? Enfin pour la saison je veux dire…

 _Débile ! T'es un gros débile ! Lui parler du temps, t'es quoi ? Une pucelle ?_

_ Je ne sais pas, Dean. Je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de la température.

_Oh. C'est pratique…

_ Je suppose.

 _Bon, et maintenant ?_

_ Tu… t'as regardé la télé, hier ? T'as vu Hanouna, c'était plutôt drôle, non ?

 _Super. Passe pour un gros débile qui passe son temps à glander en regardant des trucs débiles, pov' débile !_

_ Dean, pourquoi recommences-tu à cogner sur chambranle de la porte avec ta tête ?

_ Pour rien…

_ Décidément, vos coutumes humaines sont très bizarres…

_ A qui le dis-tu !

_ A toi, Dean. Je te le dis à toi, il n'y a personne d'autre ici, tu sais.

_ Euh, oui. Bon laisse tomber. D'accord ?

_ D'accord. J'ai effectivement regardé la télévision.

_ Vraiment ? sourit le démon.

_ Oui, j'ai étudié les films romantique que m'a conseillé Gabriel.

* * *

_ T'as mis quoi dans ta liste ? Demanda Raphaël

_ Oh, les trucs de base…

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Euh, j'ai mis les gros succès du box office…

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Genre euh… Je sais plus, moi…

_ Gabriel !

_ Twilight, par exemple, murmura l'ange…

Raphaël applaudit à deux mains très lentement.

_ Bravo, tu l'envoies séduire le plus grand démon des enfers, armé d'un film pour pucelle boutonneuse.

_ Exagère pas non plus.

_ Sérieusement, tu espères qu'il en tire quoi comme enseignement ?

_ A ne jamais renoncer, que l'amour peut tout surmonter, même la mort, et que…

_ En fait, tu es un grand romantique…

_ Mais pas du tout !

* * *

_ Et alors ? T'en a pensé quoi ?

_ J'y ai trouvé des conseils bien utiles. D'ailleurs…

_ Oui ?

_ J'aurais besoin de ton aide…

_ Bien sûr ! Tu me laisses entrer ?

_ Oh euh. Évidemment.

Dean suivit Cas dans l'appartement. Maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur, il sentait une odeur bizarre. Un mélange de poulet rôti, de pomme et de brûlé flottait dans l'air. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'ange qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il venait de comprendre d'où provenait les tâches sur les vêtements de son hôte.

_ Cas ?

_ Dean, viens.

Il entra dans la cuisine où un capharnaüm monstre régnait ; des épluchures, des ustensiles sales et emballages vides traînaient sur le plan de travail ou remplissaient l'évier. Il eut une envie irrésistible de rebrousser chemin, mais la mission, enfin la curiosité, l'emporta. Il tâcha juste, de rester le plus éloigné possible des détritus qui traînaient par-ci par-là, y compris sur le sol.

_ Il semble que la nourriture soit très importante pour vous.

_ Ouuuuui…

_ Il semble aussi que dans le rituel de séduction des humains, elle joue un rôle primordiale.

_ On peut dire ça.

_ J'ai cuisiné, comme tu peux le voir. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le sens du goût.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Quand je mange, je ne sens que les molécules des aliments, pas leur saveur.

_ Ça craint vraiment d'être un ange.

_ Tu trouves ?

_ Carrément. Manger est une des meilleures choses qui existe.

_ Ça veut dire que tu t'y connais ? Merveilleux.

Dean eut peur d'un coup, il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège vicieux. Il allait devoir goûter ce que l'ange avait préparé, et vu l'odeur… Il ne voyait pas de façon de s'en sortir sans le vexer, maintenant qu'il avait admis qu'il aimait manger… Il pris un tabouret, qui semblait relativement propre, passa néanmoins sa main sur le siège et s'assit.

_ Tiens. J'ai préparé un poulet. J'ai trouvé la recette dans un magazine.

* * *

_ C'est toi qui lui as conseillé de faire la cuisine ?

_ J'ai peut-être parlé de l'importance de bien nourrir la personne qu'on veut séduire… Mais je lui ai jamais dit de faire la cuisine, je suis pas fou, non plus.

* * *

Castiel regardait Dean avec de grands yeux impatients et plein d'espoir. Le démon qui avait traversé les tortures de l'enfer, tremblait de peur devant un plat. Sam se foutrait bien de sa gueule, s'il savait. Mais, que dirait-il, s'il apprenait qu'il craignait encore plus de blesser l'ange.

Il se saisit de l'assiette qu'il lui tendait. Il devait reconnaître qu'à l'œil, ça n'avait pas l'air si mauvais que ça. Le poulet avait l'air bien cuit et doré, accompagné de tomate et de piment. Il prit un petit morceau de viande qu'il amena précautionneusement à sa bouche. Il fut étonné, ce n'était pas du tout dégueulasse. C'était même bon.

_ Alors ? Demanda Cas

_ J'aime beaucoup.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ To à chfai, parvint difficilement à articuler Dean, la bouche pleine d'une nouvelle cuillère de poulet.

Castiel sourit, il était soulagé de la réaction de son ami. Il avait mis un temps fou à préparer un repas. Heureusement, qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait pour le faire, il devrait remercier Gabriel pour avoir pensé à tout.

_ J'ai aussi préparé un dessert.

_ Chéyeu ?

Le démon avala la nourriture qu'il avait en bouche, s'étouffant à moitié.

_ Pardon ?

_ Excuse moi. Je disais : sérieux ?

_ Oui, Dean.

_ Tu as fait quoi ?

_ Une tarte aux pommes.

_ Ok, je veux goûter !

_ Bien sûr, Dean.

Castiel se leva ravi. Il sortit du four le plat à tarte sans prendre la peine de mettre de gants, il était un ange tout puissant du seigneur, il ne risquait pas de se brûler. Il voulut poser le plat, mais se rendit compte, seulement maintenant, du désordre qui régnait. Il prit donc les choses en main, et résolument, mit son avant-bras sur la table et poussa énergiquement tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Satisfait, il plaça sur son nouvel espace de travail, son fardeau. Il sourit et partit à la recherche d'une assiette, de couvert et de quoi couper la tarte.

Dean effaré par le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister, se demanda à nouveau si ce type était vraiment l'envoyé des cieux pour le séduire. Parce que franchement, il s'y prenait mal. Bon, ok, la tarte avait l'air super appétissante, dorée et croquante à souhait. Mais, vu le manque d'organisation, elle pourrait très bien avoir un arrière goût de poulet. Le démon se leva, déterminé à ne pas se laisser tenter, le risque était trop grand.

* * *

_ QUOI ?! Il va quand même pas reculer maintenant, si ?

_ …

_ On est des démons, c'est quand même un peu de saleté qui va nous faire peur !

_ …

_ Bon, ok. Vous pouvez parler à nouveau.

_ Merci, Monsieur.

* * *

_ J'ai aussi préparé de la crème chantilly pour aller avec, l'informa Castiel.

Dean se rassit et attendit patiemment d'être servi. Il y avait une limite à ce qu'un démon pouvait résister. Limite plutôt basse, en général. Il pouvait se détourner d'une tarte sans presque aucun remord, mais une tarte aux pommes avec de la crème chantilly, faut pas déconner quand même.

_ Voilà.

Castiel servit à son invité une belle portion de tarte dans assiette débordante de chantilly. Il vit Dean en couper un morceau avec sa petite cuillère, et la mener à sa bouche goulument. Son visage s'illumina et il se dépêcha d'en avaler un second bout.

_ Tu veux peut-être un café ? J'ai lu que ça accompagnait bien les gâteaux.

Dean se contenta d'hocher la tête avec frénésie, sans se risquer à ouvrir sa bouche pleine de nourriture. Il fut rapidement servit d'une tasse, et en but une gorgée en toute confiance.

_ Beurk, c'est quoi ce jus de chaussette ?

_ Du café. Regarde c'est marqué là, dit-il en lui montrant le bocal d'où il avait tiré la substance décriée.

_ De l'instantané ? Tu rigoles ! Non, le café valable doit être torréfié et moulu juste avant d'être filtré. Dans une cafetière italienne de préférence.

_ Ça à l'air compliqué…

_ T'inquiète, je t'apprendrais.

Dean leva les yeux sur Castiel, étonné par son absence de réponse. Il voyait l'ange regarder à droite et gauche d'un air désespéré sa cuisine.

_ Il y a un problème, Cas ?

_ Eh bien... Comment je peux remettre ma cuisine dans le même état qu'avant ?

_ La ranger tu veux dire ?

_ Oui, je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça.

_ Ben, tu jettes les trucs à jeter, tu laves les trucs sales et tu ranges quand c'est propre.

_ Comment on fait ça ? Ça n'a pas l'air très drôle à faire, dit d'un air désespéré l'ange.

_ T'as jamais rien rangé ? lui demanda ébahi Dean.

_ Non, au paradis, on a pas vraiment ce genre de soucis.

_ Ok, je te propose un marché, dit le démon en se levant après avoir englouti la dernière bouchée de dessert. Je nettoie tout, et tu me files tous les restes de ton poulet et de ta tarte.

_ Oh, non, je ne peux pas faire ça, Dean.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il n'allait quand même pas laisser passer cette bouffe de compétition.

_ J'avais déjà prévu de tout de donner, ce serait injuste de te faire travailler pour ça.

_ T'es sérieux ?! s'inquiéta-t-il en lui touchant le bras.

Bordel, oui. Il ne voyait aucune mauvaise intention en lui ... comme de le piéger pour qu'il lui soit reconnaissant.

_ Bien sûr, Dean.

Castiel se mit en mouvement, déçu de devoir s'éloigner de la main de son ami. Il se saisit d'un plat et se demanda s'il devait le jeter ou le laver. Bof, dans le doute, mettons-le à la poubelle.

_ CAS ! Ok, laisse moi faire.

_ Mais Dean…

_ Non c'est bon, je m'en occupe. Et pendant que je fais ça, tu n'auras qu'à m'expliquer ton plan de séduction. Ok ?

_ Merci, Dean.

_ Bien alors assis toi, sur le siège là, et te mets pas sur ma route.

* * *

_ Est-ce qu'on est en train de voir un démon jouer à la boniche ?

_ Oui, Monsieur.

_ Les enfers n'ont jamais été aussi humilié.

_ Vous oubliez la fois où l'armée de Dieux nous a battu et exilé dans le sous-sol de la planète, Monsieur.

_ Fermez là, à nouveau.

* * *

Le démon retroussa ses manches de chemise jusqu'au coude et se mit au travail. Concentré, il commença par jeter tous les épluchures, emballages, et autres à la poubelle. Ce fût assez rapide, même si certaines ordures s'étaient cachées dans des endroits improbables, comme sous le frigo. Il remplit ensuite le lave-vaisselle, cet ange était décidément bien mieux équipé que lui. Prit de l'eau chaude dans l'évier pour nettoyer tout ce qui devait être lavé à la main. Il débarrassa ainsi tout le plan de travail, sur lequel il put passer un bon coup d'éponge. Il finit ensuite par essuyer tous les ustensiles qui étincelaient de propreté.

* * *

_ J'ai jamais vu un homme aussi sexy.

_ C'est pas un homme, Raphy.

_ Je m'en fous, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure.

_ Il fait le ménage !

_ Ouais, c'est super excitant. Vas-y, frotte la bien cette vilaine tâche, elle l'a bien mérité !

_ Tu me fais peur des fois….

* * *

_ Cas, tu peux ranger tout ça à sa place ? J'ignore où tout se range.

_ Bien sûr, Dean.

L'ange ouvrit une porte de placard, et y fourra tout ce que le démon avait nettoyé.

_ Mec, t'es sérieux ? Tu vas tout abîmer ! En plus, comment tu feras quand tu voudras retrouver quelque chose ? Tu dois tout remettre à sa place !

_ Mais… C'est très embêtant à faire. Ils étaient tous à un endroit différent !

_ On ne discute pas ! Je dois encore laver le sol, mais je ne peux pas tant que tu n'as pas fini.

Castiel obéit donc d'un air si déprimé que Dean ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès, pour le culpabiliser.

_ Ok, je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite !

Le démon commença à fouiller à droite à gauche, ouvrant les placards et les tiroirs. Ce fut long, mais moins que s'il avait laissé faire l'ange qui semblait éprouver un réel soucis avec tout ce qui avait trait au ménage. Pour finir, il remplit d'eau un seau et lava le sol, qui en avait bien besoin.

Une fois fait, il fut enfin satisfait. Il avait rendu son apparence à cette cuisine, après qu'un ouragan angélique lui soit passé dessus. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua une chose.

_ Hé, Cas, tu devais pas me raconter tes techniques de drague ?

_ Si. Mais tu n'écoutais pas, Dean.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Tu semblais très occupé par la vaisselle.

_ Oh, mince. Je suis désolé.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Allons au salon, j'ai noté toutes mes idées là-bas.


	7. Petit jeu (sans rapport avec l'histoire)

J'ai un petit jeu à vous proposer si vous êtes d'accord.

Je l'ai déjà proposé à la fin de mon autre fic, et peut-être souhaitez vous participer aussi. J'ai juste apporté quelques modifications car on m'a dit que certains résumés n'étaient pas bien expliqués.

J'ai eu quelques idées de fic (toujours supernatural, toujours destiel et qui finiront bien)

Seulement, je n'arrive pas à choisir celle que je vais vraiment écrire, donc je me suis dit, que vous pourriez m'aider. Voici le résumé de chacune de mes idées. Si vous ne pouviez en lire qu'une, ce serait laquelle ? Choisissez, j'écrirais.

J'ignore encore qu'elle forme les différentes fic prendront (OS/chap), les titres sont également modifiables.

Les règles :

\- une seule histoire sera comptabilisée par personne (en revanche vous pouvez hiérarchiser vos préférences)

\- les votes seront clos ce week-end (dimanche 9/10 au soir)

\- si vous votez pour une histoire et qu'elle gagne, vous vous engagez à la lire et la commenter.

* * *

1) Ranch :

A Lawrence au Kansas, Bobby Singer, vétérinaire va prendre sa retraite. Il n'a qu'un seul postulant à succession, un gars de la ville ; Castiel Novak. Il est primordial pour la survie du village qu'il s'y sente bien et s'y installe définitivement. Quelle meilleure façon pour cela que de le faire tomber amoureux d'une fille du coin ? Ayant compris leur erreur, les habitants décident de le coller au seul autre homosexuel du coin, Dean Winchester, propriétaire d'un des plus grands ranch de la région. Et ce n'est pas, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se supporter, qu'ils vont remettre leur plan en cause.

* * *

2) En route pour l'espace :

Castiel est biochimiste, Dean est pilote et mécanicien. Ils ont été sélectionnés, avec une équipe complète, car ils sont les meilleurs dans leur domaine, pour une mission unique, international et vitale, partir dans l'espace. Leur objectif ? Terraformer une planète, pour la rendre habitable et permettre l'exploitation de ses ressources qui ont disparu de la Terre. Castiel, d'origine russe, ne supporte pas l'arrogance toute américaine de leur pilote, ce n'est qu'un petit mécano avec l'âge mentale d'un adolescent prépubère aux blagues douteuses. L'idée de devoir rester confiné avec lui pendant de nombreux mois, le rend dingue. Mais ses conditions de vie difficile dans l'espace, révèleront le meilleur de chacun, et des sentiments sincères et profonds.

* * *

3) Dean for Presidence :

Dean est gouverneur et lors d'une interview, il fait son coming out. Tout le monde le dit foutu en politique. Mais il semble que son staff pense qu'il a encore une chance de sauver sa place. Il reçoit donc de nombreux chargés de communication, qui soit lui dise de faire un démenti, soit de devenir l'égérie des homo. Aucune ne ces options ne lui convient jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Castiel Novak, qui lui propose une autre option, devenir Président des Etats-Unis.

* * *

4) Sous le soleil

Dean, jeune photographe doit réaliser un projet pour son école d'art, sans cela, il ne pourra obtenir son diplome. Il décide de faire le tour de l'Europe en quête d'inspiration. Dans le sud de l'Espagne, il veut photographier les jardin d'inspiration arabes qui sont sublimes à ce qu'on dit. Il cherche un parc public qu'on lui a indiqué, mais il se trompe, et se retrouve chez un inconnu plutôt énervé de l'intrusion. Il est presque deux heures de l'après-midi, Dean a marché toute la matinée sous un soleil de plomb, et sous un regard bleu remplit de colère, s'effondre.

* * *

5) Bibliothèque

Castiel Novak est un lecteur passionné. Malheureusement, un crétin, un certain D.W., s'obstine à toujours vouloir les mêmes livres que lui à la bibliothèque, et qui, en plus, ne les rend jamais à temps, alors qu'il s'inscrit à chaque fois sur la liste d'attente. Pour se venger, dès qu'il sait qu'un de ses propres ouvrages est attendus, ils retardent le moment où il doit les rendre. Les choses auraient pu en rester là, si un jour il n'avait pas trouvé dans un des ouvrage qu'il avait attendu patiemment pendant plus d'un mois, un mot l'engueulant pour ses propres retards constant.

* * *

6) Supermarché

Dean est employé de rayon dans un grand magasin, Castiel est son supérieur hiérarchique. Ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre, Dean est un syndicaliste convaincu, qui supporte très mal toutes les contraintes d'horaire, de salaire et de manque de matériel. A chaque fois, c'est l'occasion d'une guerre entre eux. Jusqu'au jour où Dean cessa sans raison apparente cette lutte. Si Castiel en est heureux au début, il s'ennuie vite à son travail. Il va donc se mettre à chercher constamment en conflit avec son subordonné. Il finira bien par réagir...

* * *

7) Angel heart

Castiel et Gabriel possède un hôtel nommé Angel heart, dans une grande ville, avec une clientèle constituée surtout de travailleur en déplacement mais aussi de touriste. Ils ont des problèmes financiers, suite à la dette que leurs parents leur ont laissé avec l'hôtel. Mais leur établissement tourne bien, il manque juste de temps. Leur créanciers réclamant un remboursement rapide. Gabriel à la solution s'allier à une grande chaîne d'hôtellerie. Castiel est contre. Le problème est qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Un spécialiste est donc envoyé sur place pour juger de la rentabilité du projet.


	8. Celui qui se mettait à nu

**Bonjour,**

 **J'ai eu le temps pour un petit chapitre.**

 **Angelryou : MERCI ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! Quant à Raphaël, on est toute un peu comme elle, avouons le.**

 **Barjy02 : Le parfait complément l'un de l'autre. Chacun ses défauts, ses qualités, mais parfaits l'un pour l'autre.**

 **Solarienne : Le séducteur parfait, celui qui ne cherche pas à séduire, mais charme par son naturel. Et oui, Dean va avoir du mal, le pauvre.**

 **chocobi6 : Oui, il comprendra. Mais je crois qu'il faudra à Dean beaucoup de travail et de self contrôle.**

 **Courtney Ackles : Ouais, je l'ai bien trouvé celle-là.**

 **Elryne : Le destiel est en bonne voie chez Raphael surtout (blague à comprendre après avoir lu le chapitre). Alors j'essaie de faire des POV Castiel, mais a chaque fois Dean se pointe avec ses réflexions qui me font rire, du coup, c'est son POV que je mets. Oui, je ne suis pas seule dans ma tête. Pour le Samifer, Luci aimerait beaucoup, Sam moins.**

 **Guest : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, j'aime savoir qu'à ma minuscule échelle, en te faisant sourire, je fais un peu de bien dans l'immensité infini de l'univers.**

 **Fannydespres : J'ai essayé de changer un peu certain trait de perso, je les trouve très drôle comme ça. Contente que ça te plaise aussi.**

* * *

_ Donc… C'est ça, ton plan.

_ Oui, Dean.

* * *

_ C'est entièrement de ta faute Gabriel, tu en es conscient ?

_ Moi, je trouve ça très bien

* * *

Tous deux étaient installés, dans le salon, sur le canapé.

_ Cas… Peu importe ce que tu as vu dans ton film… Si tu t'introduis chez une personne, la nuit, sans son autorisation, pendant qu'elle dort… Tu finiras chez les flics…

_ Pourtant, la jeune fille trouvait ça très romantique, quand le vampire la regardait dans son sommeil…

_ Ouais, ben je t'assure que moi, si je trouve quelqu'un me mater au dessus de mon lit, je lui mets un pain !

_ Oh…

Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi. D'autant qu'il aimait beaucoup regarder Dean, pensa-t-il en le fixant. L'humain avait un magnifique visage, à la symétrie presque parfaite, des traits forts et viriles. Peut-être qu'il pourrait quand même trouver un moyen d'entrer dans sa chambre… De toute façon, il ne courait pas un grand danger à se faire frapper par Dean… c'est plutôt lui qui risquait de se faire mal. Et Castiel ne voulait pas le blesser. Le problème était délicat…

_ Cas… Cas… Cas…

_ Oui, Dean ?

_ Bon sang, ça fait 5 minutes que je t'appelle, et tu fais rien que de me regarder…

_ Oh pardon, je réfléchissais.

_ Ouais, donc je disais c'est une mauvaise idée d'aller comme ça, chez le démon.

_ Le démon ?

_ Oui, tu pensais bien à la façon de rentrer chez lui ?

_ Oh ! oui, c'est vrai la mission.

_ Cas… tu pensais à quoi ?

_ Que j'aimerai beaucoup te regarder dormir…

_ …

_ Dean ?

_ …

_ J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Pourquoi tu es tout rouge ?

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Dean? Il est cassé ?

_ C'est possible, Monsieur. Euh Monsieur ?

_ Oui.

_ Sam est revenu avec notre seigneur et maître.

_ Et ?

_ Sam s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et ne veut plus en sortir, Monsieur.

_ Encore ?!

_ Apparemment, il n'arrête pas de se toucher la main en se balançant d'arrière en avant.

_ Mais qui m'a foutu des démons pareil ?!

Crowley se leva, prit une tablette sur le bureau, la régla sur la chaîne diffusant le pari en direct et sortit.

* * *

Castiel posa ses poings sur le canapé, et se rapprocha de Dean. Il ne connaissait pas bien les humains, et il était tout à fait possible qu'il soit malade. Il posa ses doigts sur le front du jeune homme, qui sursauta et recula d'au moins un mètre.

_ Bon sang, tu fais quoi ?

_ Je voulais voir si tu étais malade… pour te guérir.

_ Quoi ? Tu peux faire ça ?

_ J'ai jamais réussi. Mais je crois que là, j'y étais presque…

_ Ouais… ben… évite à l'avenir…

Le démon se réinstalla, toujours sur le qui-vive. Il s'était vraiment senti étrange, il avait ressenti une douceur et une chaleur incroyable, comme du miel chaud qui s'infiltrait par les pores de sa peau. Il avait détesté. Face à cela, il se sentait sale, corrompu et mauvais. Comme si, jusqu'à présent il ne connaissait que l'eau des égouts et qu'on venait de lui montrer une source pure et cristalline. Et malgré tout, il paierait cher pour pouvoir y plonger.

_ Ça va, Dean ?

_ Ouais, t'inquiète.

L'ange était toujours près de lui, un air soucieux sur le visage, le parfait ingénu. Le démon eut une envie violente de l'abîmer, de le souiller pour le faire tomber de son piédestal. Il avait ce besoin, pour que lui, se sente moins mal. Et il dût se faire violence, serrer les poings, pour se dominer.

Castiel commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, il voyait bien que Dean avait un problème. Il était tendu comme un arc, il semblait prêt à se briser. Il voulait le toucher pour le calmer, mais cela empirait les choses. Il se sentait inutile.

_ Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? C'est bien ce que vous faîte quand vous êtes malade, vous les humains ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, l'ange se sentit pris de panique. Il ignorait quoi faire. Il décida donc d'aller chercher qui saurait. Le gardien de l'immeuble connaîtrait sûrement un docteur. Castiel eut un mouvement pour se lever, quand Dean le saisit rapidement par la main.

_ Où tu vas ? demanda-t-il la tête basse.

_ Je… vais chercher de l'aide.

_ Laisse tomber.

_ Mais Dean… Tu as l'air vraiment mal.

_ Mal ? ouais c'est sûr.

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Le démon leva la tête, et Castiel pu voir ses yeux. Il les trouvait étrange, son regard vert si clair c'était tellement assombri, qu'il en paraissait presque noir. Toute sa physionomie s'en trouvait transformé, et c'était inquiétant.

_ Dean ?

_ Il y a bien quelque chose oui.

Il tira sur son bras, forçant Castiel à s'approcher. Il passa sa main libre dans la chevelure de l'ange, le tirant jusqu'à lui. Il s'approcha lentement de sa bouche, il allait le pervertir ce petit saint, il en avait galvaudé plus d'un.

* * *

_ Il va l'embrasser, il va l'embrasser !

_ Pas la peine de me secouer comme ça, Raphaël

_ ENLÈVE TES SALES PATTES DE MON CASSIE !

_ Balthazar ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

_ Je m'inquiète pour un membre important de mon équipe, puisque tout le monde s'en fiche !

_ Ah bon, je croyais que tu étais jaloux, demanda d'un ton innocent Gabriel

_ Pas du tout ! Je pense juste que l'autre démon ne le mérite pas !

_ Oh, mais on s'en fout ! Faut juste qu'ils baisent, qu'ils se mélangent, qu'ils transpirent, qu'ils...

_ Raphaël, non ! Arrête tes fantasmes !

_ qu'ils s'unissent ! UNISSEZ-VOUS ! Faite du Destiel, tiens ! C'est cool, comme terme ! Vive Destiel !

_ Je veux pas ! Il va me l'abîmer, il y a que moi qui est le droit de…

_ De quoi, Balthy ?

_ Rien du tout.

_ Ça fait des millénaires que tu lui tournes autour, laisse tomber. Maintenant, c'est DESTIEL !

_ Et pourquoi pas Casean ? demanda Gabriel

_ Non, Destiel ! Ça sonne mieux.

* * *

_ Dean…

_ Oui, Cas, murmura-t-il à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

_ Tu sens le poulet.

* * *

_ QUOI ?

_ QUOI ?

_ QUOI ?

* * *

_ Sam, ouvre cette porte, tu es en train de louper tout le spectacle !

_ NON ! Il va me retrouver.

_ Allez, viens ! Dean est en train de se faire rembarrer ! Regarde avec moi, j'ai amené une tablette !

* * *

Le démon se figea et regarda son vis-à-vis. Est-ce qu'il se foutait de sa gueule ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu sens le poulet, sûrement parce que tu en as mangé tout à l'heure.

Dean laissa tomber sa main et relâcha le poignet de Cas.

_ Tu… T'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est un moment romantique, hein ?

_ Non, absolument pas Dean. C'est pour ça qu'on est là, tu te souviens ? Tu dois m'apprendre.

* * *

_ Pourquoi il l'embrasse pas ? Il devrait l'embrasser, s'étonna Raphaël

_ Ahaha ! Je le connais mon Cassy, si c'était aussi simple, je l'aurais déjà emballé il y a des années !

* * *

Le démon repris sa place sur le fauteuil. La sortie de route de Cas, avait réussi à évacuer la tension qui l'habitait. Il se sentait à nouveau normal, enfin démoniaquement normal.

_ Ok, Cas. La première chose à faire quand tu dois séduire quelqu'un, c'est de bien présenter.

_ Présenter qui ?

_ Toi.

_ D'accord. Bonjour, je suis Castiel, je suis un ange du seigneur.

* * *

_ Tu vois que tu as bien fait d'ouvrir ! C'est drôle, non ?

_ C'est vrai, Monsieur.

_ Bien, tu veux bien arrêter de te balancer, maintenant ? J'arrive pas à voir les images.

* * *

_ Qu-Quoi ?

_ Je me suis présenté… Je ne l'ai pas bien fait ?

Dean se frotta la tête. Est-ce que les démons pouvaient avoir la migraine ? Il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience auparavant.

_ Non, enfin… Si… En fait, je veux dire que tu dois être propre et bien habillé.

_ Oh.

_ Oui, donc, les morceaux d'épluchure dans les cheveux et la farine sur le front, vaut mieux éviter. Tout comme les vêtements sales.

Même si c'est super mignon sur lui, ajouta une petite voix dans sa tête.

_ Je dois me changer alors ? D'accord.

_ Prends une douche avant de… BORDEL, Cas, tu fais quoi ?

_ Je me déshabille, répondit l'ange en finissant de déboutonner son haut.

Dean se précipita sur lui, pour remonter le pan de chemise qui avait glissé. Il respira à fond, cet ange allait finir par l'exorciser à ce rythme.

* * *

_ Il fait quoi là ? Pourquoi il l'embrasse pas ?

_ Rho ! la ferme Raphael ! Il va pas toucher à mon petit ange innocent.

_ C'est vrai que t'es répétitif Raph. Et Balthazar, ton innocent était en train de foutre à poil !

* * *

_ Tu vas dans la salle de bain, ENSUITE tu te déshabilles.

_ Mais… Pourquoi ?

_ On ne se met pas tout nu devant d'autres personnes.

_ Vous êtes vraiment bizarre les humains, dit Cas en se levant.

* * *

_ Je comprends pas, il est bien sensé le séduire, pourquoi il en profite pas ?

_ Je crois Monsieur, qu'il veut le faire tomber amoureux, pas seulement coucher avec lui.

_ C'est vrai, Sam. Tu as probablement raison.

_ Ouais, j'espère…

* * *

Une fois sortie, Dean se sentit un peu plus serein. Il commença à saisir les magazines étalés par terre et à les trier par date. Sérieusement, cet ange devait vraiment avoir un grain, on avait pas idée de faire des choses pareilles. Il ramassa ensuite les DVD qui trainaient, les rangea dans leur boite et les repositionna par ordre alphabétique.

_ Dean…

_ Oui, Cas ?

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Le démon mit en place le dernier CD, et se retourna vers l'ange.

_ PUTAIN DE MERDE.

* * *

_ YESSSSSSSS ! C'est pas perdu ! DESTIEL, DESTIEL, DESTIEL….

* * *

Il baissa immédiatement les yeux sur le sol.

_ Je ne suis pas certain du fonctionnement de la douche.

_ Ok, euh… ouais…

_ Je me disais, tu pourrais peut-être venir me montrer.

_ Pas de soucis. Par contre, Cas… Mets des vêtements, je viens de t'expliquer qu'on ne se fout pas tout nu devant d'autres personnes.

_ Oui, mais après je me suis souvenu que si, cela arrivait souvent. Rien que dans le film que j'ai regardé hier soir, quatre personne se sont retrouvées toutes nues à un moment.

_ Un film conseillé par Gabriel ?

_ Casa Erotica, oui.

_ Alors, je vais pas tout expliquer parce que ça va être long, mais disons que le contexte était particulier. Alors, mets un vêtement et je te rejoins, ok ?

_ Ok, Dean. Mais, tu seras bien obligé de te déshabiller aussi pour me montrer comment on se lave.

_ QUOI ?! s'exclama Dean en relevant la tête de stupeur puis, devant le spectacle devant ses yeux, se dépêcha de les rabaisser.

* * *

_ Oui, oui, oui. Absolument, c'est obligé !

_ Je vous préviens, si le démon se met tout nu, je sors.

_ La porte est par là, Balthazar

* * *

_ Tu dois me montrer comment fonctionne la douche… Le plus simple, c'est que tu en prennes une, et que je regarde comment tu fais.

* * *

_ Mais, non, le plus simple c'est que vous la preniez ensemble.

_ J'ai envie de gerber… dit Balthazar en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

_ Écoutez moi, prenez la douche ensemble…

_ Ralph, tu viens de bouger ta main comme un jedi, là ? demanda Gabriel

_ Non, pas du tout. Oublie ce que tu viens de voir.

_ Tu viens juste de recommencer, là.

* * *

C'est pas possible ! Il tiendrait jamais le coup, cet ange ne comprenait même pas la notion de nudité. Bordel, comment il allait se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Il pouvait quand même pas aller prendre une douche comme ça, devant lui. Il commençait à bien le connaître, et cet idiot finirait par le rejoindre sous le jet d'eau en lui demandant pourquoi une certaine partie de son anatomie s'était levée pendant qu'il le regardait, et s'il était malade. Il se voyait mal lui expliquer à quoi c'était dû… Bon au pire, il lui dirait que oui, qu'il était effectivement fiévreux, ce qui n'était pas faux. Ensuite, faudrait gérer le fait qu'il voudrait le soigner… Il pourra toujours s'en sortir, en lui montrant effectivement comment arranger ce petit problème. Non, il n'allait pas le faire, ce serait abuser de la situation et de l'innocence de l'ange. Et il n'était pas le type de démon qui… Bon sang, c'est vrai. Il n'allait quand même se retenir à cause de sa conscience, il n'en avait pas, de toute façon, il était un démon. Un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, il souleva la tête et vit que Castiel avait disparu. Il se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

La porte était fermée, il entendait le bruit de l'eau. Bon, il semblait que finalement, il soit parvenu à s'en sortir tout seul, pensa Dean légèrement déçu.

_ CAS ?

_ Oui, Dean ?

_ T'es sous la douche ?

_ Oui. J'ai réussi à tourner les boutons correctement.

_ Dommage.

* * *

_ Et merde ! C'est de ta faute, Balthazar, tu nous as porté la poisse.

_ Hé, au fait, où est Michel ? Il devrait pas être avec vous deux ?

_ Non, il est avec Papa, il le surveille, c'est son tour !

* * *

_ Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

_ Rien, rien.

_ Mais comment on sait quand on est propre ?

_ Déjà, tu fais partir toute les tâches que tu as, ensuite tu te frottes partout et tu peux sortir.

_ D'accord... Je crois que c'est bon, alors.

_ Ok, ferme l'eau, sors de la douche et ensuite tu te sèches avec une serviette.

Le démon entendait des bruits étranges lui parvenir à travers la porte. Il semblait que l'ange s'en sortait plutôt bien.

_ Dean, je n'arrive pas à me sécher.

Il sourit, il allait finalement pouvoir rattraper l'occasion manquée de tout à l'heure. Il attrapa la poignée, et…

_ C'est bon finalement j'y suis arrivé.

_ Merde.

_ Quoi, Dean ?

_ Super ! Tu t'en sors très bien.

* * *

_ Je vais pouvoir le charrier combien de temps avec cette histoire à votre avis, Monsieur ?

_ Pour le reste de l'éternité au moins ! Moi, je vais lui offrir du poulet pour son retour.

_ M'sieur.

_ Oui, Sam ?

_ Vous croyez pas qu'il va perdre quand même ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ J'sais pas. Je le trouve bizarre.

_ Ben, c'est Dean, répondit Crowley d'un ton enjoué où perçait toutefois une note d'inquiétude.

* * *

Le démon retourna dans le salon, où il s'effondra comme une masse sur le canapé. Il était l'envoyé des enfers le plus respectable qui devait exister. Refuser d'abuser d'un ange ! On aura tout vu. Il entendit alors Cas sortir de la salle bain, il se réinstalla normalement et attendit. Plusieurs minutes après, ne le voyant pas arriver, il partit le chercher.

_ CAS ?

_ Je suis dans une pièce avec plein de placard.

_ Le dressing ? Tu fais quoi ? demanda Dean, se laissant guider par la voix rauque et sexy.

_ Je m'habille.

_ Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait dans la salle de bain ?

_ Parce que je n'avais pas de vêtements… Tu poses des questions bizarres, je trouve Dean.

Encore une occasion de manquer, bordel, pensa le démon.

_ Et maintenant on fait quoi ? reprit Castiel.

_ Les courses. Tu manques de choix dans tes vêtements, je vois que tu n'as que des chemises et des jeans.

_ C'est mal ? Je ne suis pas beau avec ?

_ Si, si. Mais il faut changer.

_ Tant mieux, j'avais peur que tu ne me trouves pas séduisant contrairement à ce que m'a dit Gabriel…

* * *

_ Gabriel ?!

_ Oui, Balthazar ?

_ Tu essaierais pas de me le piquer des fois ?

_ Nooooon ! Le Gastiel, ça marchera pas, intervint Raphaël.

* * *

Dean tiqua.

_ Il t'a dit quoi exactement l'archange ?

_ Que j'étais beau, et que c'était un avantage…

_ Humpf

_ Tu n'es pas d'accord, Dean ?

_ Si, si.

_ Ah tant mieux. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup confiance en l'avis de Gabriel, il n'a pas l'air de s'y connaître beaucoup en mœurs humaines. Alors je suis heureux que tu sois là, et que tu me trouves beau.

_ Euh, pas de soucis. On y va ? demanda Dean cherchant à changer de sujets.

_ D'accord. Je dois dire, que je te trouve très beau aussi. J'avais déjà remarqué tout à l'heure, surtout quand tu rougis, comme maintenant…

_ Cas, les courses, dépêche toi.

_ Pardon. Je te suis.

* * *

_ Il a vraiment une bonne tactique, ce petit ange ! Moi je me laisserais séduire en tout cas.

_ Vous vous laisseriez séduire par n'importe qui, Monsieur.

_ C'est vrai Sam, et j'en suis pas peu fière. Dis moi… Tu as fait quoi exactement avec le boss ?... non, ne te rebalance pas !

* * *

Le démon sortit précipitamment, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Au passage, il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de bain. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il se mordit la lèvre tâchant de continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Il fit trois pas, avant de ne plus tenir, de faire demi-tour et y aller.

_ Dean, tu veux prendre une douche aussi ? Tu dois te déshabiller avant.

_ Non, Cas, je ne veux pas prendre de douche.

_ Tu fais quoi alors ?

_ Je ramasse tes vêtements, lorsqu'ils sont sales, tu dois les mettre dans ce panier. Si tu mets de l'eau par terre, comme ici. Tu éponges avec ta serviette, voilà. Ensuite, au sale. C'est pas mieux là ?

_ Si tu le dis.

_ Mais si, là, ta salle de bain est à nouveau utilisable.

_ Elle l'était aussi avec les vêtements par terre.

_ Pas du tout.

_ Je suis certain que si, il suffit de tirer ce bouton, là, pour que l'eau sorte, et de le pousser pour que ça s'arrête. L'état du sol n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

La logique humaine était décidément un chose mystérieuse. Ils avaient une étrange relation avec leurs habits, on ne pouvait pas les enlever devant les autres, ni les laisser traîner par terre.

_ Laisse tomber. Viens, on va faire les magasins. Tu as de l'argent ?

_ Gabriel m'a donné un petit truc en forme de rectangle, il m'a dit que ça me servirait à payer sur terre.

_ Bien, ça s'appelle une carte de crédit. C'est très utile... et pour draguer aussi.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Tout à fait, si tu veux séduire quelqu'un tu lui fais comprendre que ta carte est pleine et tu lui offres pleins de cadeaux. On va faire d'une pierre deux coups, une nouvelle garde-robe pour toi, et une leçon de séduction en plus.

* * *

_ Tu as fait QUOI ?

_ Tous, mort. Ça devrait plus tarder à se savoir maintenant, Monsieur

* * *

_ Vous avez pas entendu un hurlement, demanda Gabriel

_ Oui, c'est Raphaël qui gueulait parce qu'ils sortaient de l'appartement.

_ Non, un autre cri… Une voix plus grave...

Michel arriva en courant vers le groupe de trois.

_ Il est parti.

_ Qui ?

_ Père, sans rien dire.

_ QUOI ? OU ?

_ J'en sais rien, mais il est vraiment en colère…

_ Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

_ Ben, il regardait my little poney, comme d'habitude… Ensuite, je sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais ils ont tous été assassiné par un petit diablotin rouge...


	9. Ceux qui font les courses

**Bonjour,**

 **Un chapitre légèrement différent, on approche de la fin...**

 **Les résultats de mon petit jeu : Ranch est sorti premier, et il est en cour de publication. N'oubliez pas, vous avez voté pour cette fic, vous lisez &commentez :p**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Ah, c'est vrai que c'est une bonne question... Je dirai Raphaël, lol**

 **Barjy02 : Je crois que dans cette fic, il n'y a pas un personnage qui fera ce qu'on attend de lui...**

 **Hikasure Chesire : Je fais pas trop de grande scène romantique comme ça. Je préfère mettre des petites touches, des petites choses mais qui montrent les sentiments profonds derrière les faux semblants. (mais du coup, tu m'as mis un challenge, j'en ferai une dans une autre fic...)**

 **Angelyoru : Promis, je me rattraperai pour la douche !**

 **IlonaDark : Castiel porte son innocence comme une carapace, et forcement c'est Dean qui trinque.**

 **sarahkristall : Non, Dieu ne va pas tricher, lui...**

 **chocobi6 : Non pas de douche, mais promit il y aura du lemon, je crois que j'ai bien progressé là-dessus !**

 **silvermoon : J'espère que tu liras tes mails vites (y a de la lecture aujourd'hui lol)**

 **Courtney Ackels : je t'avoue que ce passage, quand je l'ai écrit, je l'imaginai dans ma tête (avec Cas de dos, hein) et je rigolai toute seul.**

* * *

_ Bon, les gars… et Raphaël... c'est sérieux. On va faire quatre équipes de un. On va fouiller méthodiquement le Paradis. Chacun dans une direction, vous allez partout. Mais surtout, vous la fermez, Ok ? Il s'agit pas que les autres anges découvrent ce qu'on fait… Eh, vous m'écoutez ?!

_ Nop, répondit Raphaël. Je vais pas louper les essayages en cabine, Michel, sois sérieux deux minutes, tu veux ?... En plus, dans les films d'horreur, c'est toujours comme ça que les gens meurent, et comme je suis la plus jolie fille, je serai la première victime.

_ Gabriel, aide moi à la convaincre !

_ Je viens tout juste d'ouvrir un paquet de gâteaux…

_ Bon, ça va j'ai compris ! Balthazar vient avec moi !

_ Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? je veux rester ici, aussi !

_ Parce que toi, tu es sous mes ordres, et que t'es obligé de m'obéir.

_ Mais c'est pas juste !

_ Je m'en fiche, tu viens !

_ Rhô, ça va Michel, laisse le tranquille ! Tiens, prend un bonbon, Balthy.

_ Ouais, c'est vrai ! Sors toi un peu le balai que t'as dans le cul !

_ Je vous ferai dire que Père a disparu ! Mais tout le monde s'en fout ! Dieu quitte le Paradis, mais peu importe parce qu'il y a deux types qui vont acheter des vêtements ! M'en fiche, j'irai le chercher seul !

_ Micky, mon chéri. Si Papa a décidé de partir, c'est pas toi qui va le retrouver !

_ Bien sûr que si !

_ Tu crois pouvoir l'égaler ?

_ Non, évidemment…

_ Alors, viens t'asseoir, avec nous.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr…

_ Michel, je t'assure, vaut mieux que tu restes ici, sinon dans deux minutes tout le paradis saura que Père a disparu, ajouta Raphaël…

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je sais tenir ma langue

_ Mais oui, mais oui

_ Bon, très bien, mais pas longtemps... je dois gérer la maison pendant l'absence de Père.

_ Mais oui, mais oui…

_ Ça veut dire que je peux rester aussi ? demanda timidement Balthazar.

* * *

_ Je trouve toujours que c'est trop Dean…

_ Je t'assure que c'est un minimum…

_ On a vingt trois sacs.

_ Eh, on est à Paris, si t'es pas bien fringué, tu vaux rien.

_ Le coffre de la voiture est plein.

_ Ouais, Baby a assuré, elle a un sacré coffre.

_ Je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt de lui donner un nom.

_ Je t'assure que c'est important, c'est pour se lier à elle.

_ C'est une machine, elle n'a pas de sentiment...

_ Cas, t'es génial. Et tu m'as fait un super cadeau en m'offrant Baby, mais je te jure que si tu l'insultes encore une fois, tu rentres à pied !

_ Cette menace ne m'effraie pas Dean. Déjà parce que je ne ressens pas la fatigue, ensuite parce que je peux voler.

Le démon quitta des yeux la route le temps de jeter un coup à Castiel. Son dos particulièrement. Adossé au siège passager, il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les ailes de l'ange. Blanche probablement. Il n'y avait jamais pensé jusqu'à présent, mais il était vraiment curieux.

_ Dis, Cas...

_ Oui, Dean ?

_ Tu crois que tu pourrais me les montrer ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Tes ailes…

_ J'ai bien peur d'abîmer Baby, si je le faisais.

_ Non, mais à l'appartement ?

_ Oui, la place serait suffisante.

_ Super, on rentre !

_ Dean, tu ne voulais pas trouver un traiteur pour ce week-end ?

* * *

_ Oh, Bordel ! Il y a pas renoncé !

_ Dean ?! Louper une occasion de faire la fête ? Faut pas rêver, M'sieur…

_ Ça va me couter cher Sam, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Ouais, c'est certain.

* * *

_ Ah, oui c'est vrai. J'ai promis d'organiser une partie.

_ En effet, et j'espère être fin prêt pour séduire le démon.

_ Euh, oui qui sait ?"

Étant donné que l'humaine qu'il prenait pour un envoyé du diable était lesbienne, il risquait d'avoir vraiment du mal…

_ Hé Cas, tu m'aides à tout préparer ? Choisir les menus, la déco tout ça.

_ J'ignore comment organiser une fête. Et je n'ai pas le sens du goût si tu te souviens…

_ Ça craint vraiment ! Tous les anges sont comme ça, putain ?

_ Oh non ! Balthazar organise les meilleures fiestas au paradis, du moins c'est ce qu'il dit.

_ Balthazar ?! Celui qui t'a donné un surnom ? demanda Dean en serrant plus le volant.

_ C'est ça, continua Castiel sans remarquer le changement chez son ami. Et Gabriel adore les sucreries.

* * *

_ Eh, il parle de moi ! T'as vu ça, le démon ! Ça prouve à quel point il tient à moi !

_ Euh, il a aussi parlé de moi !

_ Ouais, mais ça, on s'en fiche Gabriel ! s'énerva Balthazar

_ Ah, bon.

* * *

_ Hum.

_ Dean ?

_ Hum.

_ Ça ne va pas ?

_ Si très bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_ Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas beaucoup trop vite…

_ Oh, merde. Oui.

Dean ralentit, changea de vitesse et tenta de se calmer. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était énervé. Il n'y avait aucune raison, c'était ridicule. Bon, il avait parlé de Balthazar, ok. Et alors ?

_ Tu accélères encore…

Bordel. Il devait se contrôler.

* * *

_ Sam, ça va ?

_ Oui, oui

_ Alors, pourquoi cette tête ? Tu fronces les sourcils…

_ Oh, rien… Je trouve juste Dean bizarre, mais je dois me faire des idées…

* * *

_ J'ai l'impression que tu es très proche de lui ?

_ Pas vraiment, c'est un archange. On est pas au même niveau…

_ Non, je parlais de Balthazar.

_ Oh, oui, je suppose.

_ Tu supposes ?

_ Je dirai, qu'au paradis, c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami…

* * *

_ Ahahaha. Dans ta face, le démon !

_ Hé t'excites pas, t'es relégué dans la friend zone, moi ça me plairait pas, dit Raphaël.

_ La quoi ?

_ Ouais, la probabilité que tu couches avec lui est proche de zéro.

_ Non, j'ai toujours mes chances, je suis sûr qu'après ce séjour sur terre, on pourra mieux se rapprocher.

* * *

_ Un ami ?

_ Oui.

_ Comme moi, en fait ?" Dean risquant un pas dans le vide…

_ Oh, non pas du tout !

_ Vraiment", le démon avait la gorge sèche tout d'un coup, il se concentrait sur la route de toutes ses forces pour surtout ne pas regarder Castiel.

* * *

_ Tiens, tu vois ! Le démon est moins bien que moi.

* * *

_ Tu es un vrai ami, toi.

_ Oh…

* * *

_ QUOI ?!

Raphaël éclata de rire. Gabriel lui mettait des petits coups de coude, pour qu'elle se calme.

_ Ça alors, quand les autres vont apprendre ça... murmura Michel

* * *

Dean pouvait sentir le rouge monter à ses joues. Il repensa à ce que son ange lui avait dit tout à l'heure, dans l'appartement. Qu'il était encore plus beau, ainsi. Il sentit la chaleur sur son visage empirer. Mais, il voulait en savoir plus, il avait besoin de savoir.

_ Pas Balthazar ?

_ Non, je ne pense pas…

_ Hum, euh pourquoi ?

_ Il voulait toujours que je fasse des choses que je n'avais pas envie de faire, ou me convaincre que je se serai plus heureux si je pensais différemment… Mais si j'aime regarder les abeilles, c'est pas parce qu'il trouve ça débile, que je devrais aller espionner les anges dans les vestiaires !

* * *

_ Balthazar ?!

_ Je vous assure je vois pas de quoi il parle !

_ Balthy ?

_ J'ai juste fait ça une fois ou deux… pour lui expliquer deux-trois trucs

* * *

Dean éclata de rire…

_ Il fait vraiment ça ?

_ Oui, mais je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt…

_ Moi, je comprends parfaitement !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, surtout si c'est toi qui te change, sourit Dean en clignant de l'œil en direction de Cas.

Et il faillit faire une sortie de route, en restant figé devant le visage de l'ange. Il s'était doté d'une couleur rosée qui ravivait ses yeux et le rendant encore plus innocent, si c'était possible.

_ C'était un compliment ?

_ Évidemment, t'es super sexy !

Castiel se tassa sur son siège. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son ami lui disait-il ça ? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui se fait souvent ? Devait-il lui en faire en retour ? Mais il ignorait comment faire… Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui demander… En plus, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien complimenter chez Dean ? Il y avait trop de choses, il ne pourrait jamais choisir… Il pourrait répondre toi aussi, évidemment, mais cela semblait insuffisant, il était tellement plus que cela…

_ Euh… Dean…

_ Oui ?

_ Euh… tu... enfin je veux dire…

_ Cas, t'es pas obligé de répondre, quand on te fait un compliment. Accepte-le, c'est tout.

_ Ah, d'accord.

Dean sourit, le visage de son ange est tellement facile à lire. Il ne savait absolument pas cacher ses pensées, ni ses émotions.

* * *

_ Bien joué, Dean. Je suis sûr qu'il va marquer des points avec ça.

_ Hum, hum.

_ Sam, bon ça suffit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je peux vous faire confiance, M'sieur ?

_ Non, je suis un démon.

_ Évidemment…

_ On est en train de perdre, hein ?

_ Oui, Monsieur.

_ Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose…

_ On ne peut pas intervenir.

_ Pas directement… Mais j'ai un plan ! Il est hors de question qu'on perde, je veux pas… Bon, je vais te dire ce qui va se passer si on perd, tu comprendras pourquoi on doit tricher…

_ M'sieur ?

_ Le perdant ne pourra pas quitter sa euh… résidence… pendant une année. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Lucifer, en enfer, pendant un an, sans pouvoir sortir.

_ C'est ça. Arrête de te balancer, ou je te gifle !

_ Pardon, M'sieur. On va tricher… J'ai euh… peut-être… un moyen de contacter Dean

* * *

_ On arrive devant le traiteur. Tu viens ?

_ J'arrive.

Dean avait ouvert la porte de la voiture et avait déjà une jambe dehors.

_ Au fait Cas, je trouve pas ça débile de regarder des abeilles. Au contraire, je trouve que ça te convient parfaitement. Ça demande de la patience, de l'attention et aussi une grande bienveillance envers de si petites choses.

Le démon claqua la portière sans se retourner et attendit Cas au dehors. Celui-ci resta interdit quelques instants le temps de bien comprendre tout de qu'il lui avait dit. Bien sûr, il avait été content d'entendre qu'il était sexy… Mais là, c'était différent. Il se sentait étrange, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite, son sang avait accéléré dans ses veines, et son cerveau avait délivré une tonne de dopamine le rendant stupidement heureux sans raison. Enfin, non, il y avait une raison. Pour la première fois, on ne le trouvait pas bizarre, ni étrange, il se sentait vraiment accepté. Il sortit rapidement, toujours cette étrange sensation, comme entouré d'une bulle de savon protectrice qui le gardait du monde extérieur.

Les deux "hommes" entrèrent ensemble chez le traiteur. Dean souhaitait se décider vite, commander rapidement. La soirée qu'il avait prévu avait perdu de son intérêt depuis qu'il connaissait l'identité de son ange. Mais il ne pouvait y échapper, car Castiel y voyait une occasion en or de séduire son soi-disant démon et en plus il s'était engagé. Bah, il trouverait bien un moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage.

* * *

_ Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ici, putain ? Il est nul ce traiteur ! Franchement c'est n'importe quoi ! Je vais envoyer un message à Castiel.

_ Gabriel, c'est interdit !

_ M'en fiche, il y a des choses plus importante que la victoire. Je vais pas lui laisser acheter de la merde !

_ Si, tu les laisses faire.

_ Humpf tru oné aaa

_ Non, Balthazar. On ne te détachera que quand tu auras compris la leçon, espèce de pervers ! Et tais toi, sinon je serre encore plus ton bâillon.

* * *

Le vendeur était pour le moins désagréable, il avait une mimique qui laissait à penser qu'il avait une odeur de merde dans le nez. Il leur proposa un assortiment de leur spécialité avec un air, qui insinuait clairement qu'on lui faisait perdre son temps car il n'aurait pas les moyens de se l'offrir. Juste pour le plaisir de le rembarrer, le démon serait prêt à lui acheter une centaine de chacun de ses plats. Mais bon, après il devrait rendre des comptes à Crowley, et tout le monde en enfer, savait qu'il n'y avait pas une plus grosse pince que lui. Le péché de l'avarice avait été inventé pour lui.

Il regarda les différentes choix de repas, et rien ne le tentait vraiment. Il s'agissait surtout de cuisine haut de gamme, comprenez qu'il y a rien dans l'assiette et beaucoup dans la facture. Il goûta au hasard une petite assiette de j'ai-un-nom-à-la-con-qui-fait-super-chic. Et c'était moins bon, que son repas précédent…

_ T'en pense quoi, Cas ?

_ On dirait du vomi…

Dean faillit recracher ce qu'il avait en bouche. Il se retenait de rire, c'était en général contre-indiqué, lorsqu'on tachait d'avaler de la nourriture. Il adorait décidément les réactions de Castiel, toujours surprenantes, mais sincères.

_ Ça en a aussi le goût pour être honnête, ajouta le démon.

Ils se firent mettre à la porte du traiteur peu après. Une fois dehors, Dean lâcha enfin l'éclat de rire qui le secouait depuis un moment.

_ Putain Cas, tu vas me tuer ! réussit-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire…

_ Je t'assure que ce n'est pas mon attention….

_ Allez, viens on rentre.

_ Tu ne veux plus acheter de nourriture ?

_ Je commanderais de la pizza !

* * *

Si le gérant des enfers était devant son écran, il en aurait été très heureux. Ça lui faisait de sacré économie. Malheureusement, il était en pleine discussion avec un de ses subalternes.


	10. Celui qui allait perdre

**Re !**

 **J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je répondrai à vos review plus tard.**

 **Un petit chapitre rapide, mais pivot, pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche pour demain ! (ou avant si vous me suppliez à genou lol)**

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, Dean aida Castiel à ranger tous ces sacs, il passa dix minutes à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la machine à laver et au trois fois plus, à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait trier son linge. Pour finalement, lui dire de laisser tomber, qu'il s'en occuperait lui-même.

_ Euh Cas…

_ Oui, Dean ?

_ T'as pas oublié, dans Baby…

L'ange fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

_ Tu as dit que tu me montrerais tes ailes…

_ Oh, oui…

Castiel commença à se déshabiller, il préférait enlever sa chemise, il était inutile de l'abîmer.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, et se concentra sur son l'arrière de son temps, relâcha ses muscles et sentit ses plumes se déployer. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, il était plus à l'aise ainsi. Les restreindre provoquaient des douleurs assez gênantes et pénibles.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux toute de suite, il craignait un peu la réaction de Dean.

_ Wahou, Cas…

L'ange regarda alors son ami. Il semblait ébloui par ce qu'il voyait, et cela embarrassait Castiel. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire chez lui, rien qui justifiait ce regard.

_ Elles sont sublimes… J'étais certains qu'elles seraient blanches, mais pas à ce point… Je peux toucher ? Si elles sont aussi douces qu'elles en ont l'air…" Dean tendait déjà sa main, comme hypnotiser, mais l'ange se recula. "Désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

_ Non, non… C'est juste que.. euh… personne n'a jamais touché mes ailes…

_ Vraiment ?

Castiel hocha la tête, sans répondre… C'était vraiment quelque chose de personnel, et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à franchir le pas…

_ Pas de soucis, mon ange…" Dean mis ses mains dans ses poches, pour être certain de ne pas céder à la tentation. "Merci déjà de me les avoir montré, j'apprécie vraiment cette marque de confiance.

_ Je… D'accord.

_ Cas ?

_ Tu peux toucher..

_ Sûr ?

A nouveau, Castiel hocha la tête. Il se sentait vraiment nerveux, s'en était ridicule. Il était un soldat de Dieu, il n'allait pas craindre le touché d'un simple humain…

Dean se plaça derrière lui et tendit la main, il partit de la base de l'aile où elle rencontrait son dos, il vit tous ses muscles se tendre. Très délicatement, il descendit avec le dessus de son index, le long du plumage.

_ Ahhhhhh

_ Merde, Cas. Je t'ai fait mal ?" Dean recula d'un bond. "Désolé, je voulais pas…

_ Non, non…

_ Cas ?

_ Je n'ai pas eu mal…

L'ange était essoufflé et il s'était penché en avant, tendu. Dean s'inquiéta, il alla se placer devant lui, et souleva son visage pour être certain qu'il disait la vérité.

_ Cas…

La voix du démon était devenu rauque devant le spectacle devant lui. Le visage de Castiel avait repris une couleur rosée, ses yeux agrandis, la respiration haletante. Non, il ne lui avait pas fait mal au contraire.

* * *

_ Ça te fait ça, toi quand on te touches les ailes ?

Raphaël secoua la tête les yeux fixé à l'écran.

_ Huuuuuuum, pft eur

_ La ferme, Balthy. Il lui touche les ailes s'il veut.

* * *

Dean sentit son pantalon tressaillir, il leva sa main se saisit d'une plume...

_ Ah

Y frotta légèrement son pouce.

_ Deeean.

Les jambes de Castiel flanchèrent, il dut s'accrocher au jeune homme pour ne pas tomber. Il ne comprenait pas, ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas normal, il le savait. Mais à l'heure actuel, son cerveau refusait d'analyser cette situation.

_ Putain, Cas…

Dean avait la gorge sèche, il se demandait jusqu'où il pourrait aller ainsi… Il entendit alors le son le moins sexy au monde, son téléphone sonner. Il était prêt à l'ignorer, excepté qu'il devait s'agir de Sam, ça ne pouvait être que lui… A cet instant précis, pourquoi ? Il devait y avoir un problème…

_ Excuse moi, mais je dois vraiment…

A nouveau, Castiel hocha la tête. Il se contenta de s'asseoir par terre tâchant de se calmer.

 _Dean, je vois bien que tu vas perdre. Sors de là, on va agir de notre côté. Ne fais rien pour l'instant._

Bordel, pensa le démon, il le savait très bien. Mais il n'était pas idiot, il n'avait l'intention d'avouer bêtement ses sentiments. Mais il faisait confiance à Sam, il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille.

_ Cas, je suis désolé, je dois y aller. C'est urgent. Euh… Ça va aller ?

Le visage dure et figé, Castiel hocha à nouveau la tête. Dean voyait bien qu'il y avait un problème, mais… C'est sentiment était mitigé, il ne savait pas quoi faire… son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

_ Ok. On se voit demain, alors ?

L'ange ne bougea pas d'un poil. Dean se força à bouger, il devait vraiment sortir. Il rassembla son courage, serra les poings et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers la sortie. Une fois la porte refermé, Castiel rentra ses ailes et se leva lentement.

_ Ouais, c'est ça, fuis avant de perdre ce stupide pari.

* * *

_ QUOI ?!

_ QUOI ?

_ Hum ?

_ Retourne dans cet appartement, et continue à lui toucher les ailes, toi idiot !... Ben quoi ? pourquoi vous me regardez bizarrement tous les trois ?


	11. Ceux qui changeaient la règle du jeu

**Encore moi !**

 **Je réponds à vos suppliques, mais pas à vos questions Mouahahahaha**

 **SpnAndDestielAreLife : Tadaaaaaa.**

 **barjy02 : Sur ce coup, il va falloir me faire confiance... Sinon, oui je sais pas ce que j'ai, j'ai une écritude aïgu, je cherche pas à comprendre, je laisse mes mains faire.**

 **Angelyoru : Aha, tu l'as pas vu venir, celle-là. Moi non plus.**

* * *

Lucifer attendait dans le parc quelques part en Amérique, des enfants jouaient non loin. Il trouvait l'idée de Crowley stupide, mais Sam avait insisté. Il pouvait rien refuser à ce gamin…

_ Hé ! Il est en retard, non ?

_ Non, seigneur, il a encore 5 minutes.

_ Tu me fais chier Fergus… Et pourquoi c'est pas mon Sammy, qui est venu ?

_ Parce que je suis votre second, et que cette place me revient, mon seigneur…

_ Mes couilles, ouais… Va chercher Sammy. Je veux Sammy.

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps…

_ M'en fout, s'il vient pas, je le fais pas…

_ Comme vous voudrez… C'est vous qui prenez le risque après tout…

_ Hein, de quoi tu parles Fergounet ?

_ Eh bien, dit Crowley en serrant les dents au surnom, vous savez comment est votre Père.

_ L'appelle pas comme ça !

_ Comme Il peut être impressionnant…

_ Tu parles !… Et alors ?

_ Sam est encore un démon jeune, et influençable…

_ Il voudrait me le piquer ?

_ Un élément de cette valeur…

_ Ouais, c'est sûr qu'avec toi je risque rien…

* * *

_ RAPHAËL !

_ Père ?!

_ Viens avec moi !

* * *

_ Putain, il fait quoi ?! Il devrait déjà être là...

_ Ne sois pas vulgaire, fils…

_ Tiens, pile à l'heure... comme d'habitude…

_ Tu pourrais me saluer…

_ Tu pourrais aussi.

_ Je n'ai pas à le faire.

_ Moi non plus.

Crowley soupira. Ils avaient un problème épineux à régler, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à l'adolescent rebelle. Heureusement, que Sam avait réussi à le convaincre, sans rien dévoiler. S'il avait su… Il secoua la tête préférant ne pas imaginer, Dean n'aurait jamais survécu à sa colère… Il croisa le regard de l'ange qui accompagnait le créateur. Il crut se reconnaître dans ses yeux. Ceux d'un employé qui en avait plus que marre des lubies de son boss, et qui prendrait bien des vacances. Ouais, ben rêve pas ma mignonne, les vacances, elles sont pour moi !

_ De toute façon, toi et tes anges êtes des incapables !

_ QUOI ? On est meilleur que vous en tout point !

_ Ouais, c'est ça !

_ Je peux le prouver, déjà on va gagner ce pari.

_ Heu !

_ QUOI ?

_ T'as choisi ce pari, parce que tu savais que ça allait durer une plombe, t'es tranquille comme ça…

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Tu crois que je sais pas que tu attends que mon envoyé perde ses pouvoirs ? Hein ? Rêve pas, ça prendra un bail avant que ça arrive. Mais je suis sûr que tu le savais… Tactique de trouillard.

_ Très bien. Vas-y, je t'écoute ! Tu suggères quoi ?

_ Père ? Je ne crois pas…

_ Ferme là, Raphaël. Papounet se fait pousser une paire de couille. Le meilleur séducteur, hein ?

_ Oui, c'est ça le pari.

_ Ok. Alors le premier qui couche, baise, nique, peu importe, a gagné.

_ Marché conclu !

_ PÈRE !

_ On y va Fergus, on a une victoire à célébrer

* * *

_ Alors ?

_ Vous vous en êtes très bien sortie mon seigneur.

_ J'ai aucun mérite, Papa a toujours été très influençable. Prévient Sam, faut qu'on est le plus d'avance possible.

* * *

_ Raphaël ?

_ On va perdre, on est foutu...


	12. Ceux qui baisaient le système

**Je raccourcie les chapitres juste pour vous faire languir... Mouchoir ? Ouais, non ça ira.**

 **Zephireblue : T'as bien compris, tu peux coucher avec n'importe qui.**

 **solarienne : effectivement, les règles sont vraiment faite pour faire gagner les démons.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Réponse ? ci-dessous**

 **Angelyoru : Je crois, que Raphaël est prête à se suicider... Ce qui serait dommage pour elle, elle lirait pas la suite...**

* * *

Dean dans son appartement, attendait des nouvelles de Sam. Apparemment, il manigançait quelque chose. Bordel, il espérait juste que ça ne nuirait pas à Cas. Il l'avait vu quand il était parti, il ne voulait pas le laisser. Mais s'il ne réussissait pas cette foutu mission…

Il entendit alors son téléphone.

 _Changement de règle, je cite "le premier qui couche, baise, nique, peu importe, a gagné". Franchement, t'as plus d'excuse, tu pourras aller t'amuser avec ton ange après. Assure le coup là. L'ange est pas encore au courant, mais ça va pas tarder._

* * *

_ Allez, vas-y Dean! Là, t'es sûr de gagner !

_ J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

_ Non, m'sieur. Je viens juste de lui envoyer le message

* * *

Le démon s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Il était sûr de gagner, il lui suffisait d'aller en boite et de lever le premier lièvre venu… C'était pas la première fois, il aimait ça même. Alors pourquoi là, il avait envie de gerber… Il serra les yeux le plus fort possible, la seule image qui lui venait était celle d'un ange ingénu, qu'il allait devoir tromper… Il sursauta, en entendant quelqu'un frapper la porte. Il se leva, il ignorait qui s'était mais s'il était pas trop moche, il pourrait se le faire. A nouveau, il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit.

_ CAS ?!

* * *

_ Ah non, bordel !

_ Allez Dean, fous le à la porte.

* * *

Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir là. Peut-être était-il au courant du changement, et qu'il voulait de l'aide. Il allait lui offrir un grand sourire, mais il remarque aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait toujours un visage fermé, ses yeux glacials et une expression si dure…

Castiel poussa la porte et entra sans y être invité. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, là où quelques secondes auparavant se tenait Dean.

_ Cas ? Ca va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

_ Comment t'as fait ?

Sa voix était brutal, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de chaleur en lui. L'ange semblait avoir entièrement disparu, il ne reconnaissait pas la personne devant lui.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Dean ne comprenait pas le problème,est-ce que c'est parce qu'il était parti ? Il l'ignorait mais il avait bien l'intention de régler le soucis. Il croisa le regard bleu acier.

_ Pour changer les règles du pari.

* * *

_ Oh. Il était au courant ?

_ J'y crois pas, M'sieur.

* * *

_ Je ne…

_ comprends pas ? Ouais, en général les démons sont plutôt débiles…

Dean eut l'impression de se liquéfier et de se répandre sur le sol. Il dut s'appuyer sur le mur à côté de lui, pour ne pas tomber.

_ Quoi ? tu vas jouer les amoureux blessés ? C'est plus la peine, maintenant. T'as plus besoin que je tombe amoureux de toi, au cas où t'avais pas compris, ça non plus.

_ Cas… je...

_ NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !

* * *

_ Oh, Cas

_ Raphael... Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ Vous com-comprenez rien. Vous-vous êtes dé-débiles.

* * *

_ Pourquoi ?

Castiel ne répondit pas. Dean n'en revenait pas d'avoir aussi mal. C'était une mauvaise blague… Ça pouvait pas être vrai, il avait pas pu jouer avec lui, pas comme ça depuis le début.

_ Alors, t'attend quoi ?

Le démon regarda celui qu'il aimait sans comprendre.

_ Pour aller te trouver quelqu'un ! bon sang, putain de démon. T'as gagné, tu sais que j'y arriverais jamais moi. Alors tu devrais déjà être en train de célébrer ta putain de victoire !

* * *

_ Oui Dean. C'est ce que tu devrais faire...

_ Tu pourras même ouvrir un bouteille de champagne... ou juste du mousseux, plutôt

* * *

Comment ça, il n'y arriverait jamais ? Vu comment il l'avait entortillé, lui, le meilleur séducteur de l'enfer, il pourrait très bien se trouver quelqu'un… Il fut alors prit d'un doute. Un merveilleux doute, mais tellement léger, qu'il pourrait s'envoler et le briser en mille morceaux.

_ Cas...tiel. Tu sais depuis quand que je suis un démon ?

_ Qu'est que ça peut te faire ?

_ C'est important…Cas...

_ DEPUIS QUE T'AS TOUCHÉ MES AILES ! Ça va t'es content ? tu peux aller chasser maintenant ? t'as l'esprit plus tranquille ?

Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement, ça signifiait donc qu'il n'avait pas joué la comédie avec lui. Il sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres.

_ Vas-y, fous toi de moi tant que t'y es !

_ Cas…

_ M'appelle pas comme ça, je t'ai dit.

Oui, Dean pouvait l'entendre maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, la douleur de son ange. Il l'avait blessé, il devait arranger ça.

_ Et si je te proposais une autre solution ?

_ Laisse tomber tu veux…

Dean s'approcha de lui, lentement, il savait qu'au moindre faux pas, les choses pourraient mal tourner.

_ Un match nul, ça te conviendrait ?

* * *

_ QUOI ?! Il fait quoi ce con ?

_ Je crois qu'il renonce, M'sieur

* * *

_ Ouais, parce que tu crois qu'on va pouvoir trouver quelqu'un tous les deux et qu'on pourra faire ça en même temps ?

_ Oui, c'est faisable.

_ Je trouverai jamais…

_ Moi, je connais quelqu'un qui serait très intéressé…

* * *

_ OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! DESTIEL !

_ Pourquoi tu souris maintenant ?

_ La ferme, je vais rater le plus intéressant.

* * *

_ Moi pas.

_ Tu vas me vexer, Cas…

Dean était devant son ange, il voyait l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Non, il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi naïf. Il posa une de ses jambes à côté de sa cuisse, puis l'autre. Il s'assit sur lui et lui passa ses bras autour du cou.

_ T'as pas envie de moi, Cas ?

_ Mais…

_ Oui ?

_ Tu peux gagner.

_ Je peux remporter le pari.

_ Alors pourquoi tu y renonces ?

_ Parce que c'est comme ça, que je gagne. C'est comme ça, que je te gagne toi.

_ Dean…

_ Ça m'intéresse pas de réussir la mission, si je te perds.

_ Dean…

_ Je t'aime Cas.

_ Mais tu…

_ Le pari a changé, tu te souviens ? Je peux le dire sans risque. Je t'aime, Cas

_ Oh.

_ … Alors ?

_ Je… J'ai envie de toi aussi Dean.


	13. Ceux qui baisaient pour de vrai

**Allez un dernier et puis dodo, pardon s'il reste encore des fautes, il est tard.  
**

 **Attention : lemon !**

 **ZephireBleue : Ouais, nos deux envoyés gagnent tous les deux comme ça.**

 **barjy02 : oui Castiel, venait juste de découvrir la vérité, il a toujours été sincère avec Dean.**

 **castfan : toutes mes fics (sauf une) sont guimauves, j'ai pas du tout aimé quand je fait du angst. Et je garde mes derniers rebondissements pour plus tard.**

 **MicroFish : DémonDean déchire tout !**

 **Angelyoru : laisse tomber le verre, bois à la bouteille.**

 **SpnAndDestielAreLife : Réaction au prochain chapitre. J'espère te surprendre.**

 **mower : J'essaie de faire des trucs très différents (avec pour point commun Destiel et Happy End), ça marche pas toujours, mais j'aime comme ça.**

* * *

_ Ok, les gars, dit Raphaël sortant sa lame céleste, le premier qui l'ouvre je lui enfonce dans le ventre, histoire qu'il me laisse regarder tranquil ?

_ Hum peu noe aue

_ C'est valable pour toi aussi, et ton ange est plus que ravi de se laisser pervertir.

* * *

_ Je veux pas voir ça, M'sieur, dit Sam en se levant.

_ Ah ? mais pourquoi ?

* * *

Dean prit le visage de Castiel entre ses mains, il lui caressa les pommettes avec ses pouces, très lentement. Il avait tellement envie de lui, qu'il était prêt à le dévorer cru. Il désirait, le retourner et le prendre sauvagement, et avec la même intensité, il voulait le faire hurler de plaisir, le faire supplier de le prendre… Il posa son front contre celui de Cas, il le sentait nerveux, c'était sa première fois, c'est vrai. Très bien, il résisterait à son petit cul le plus possible…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, très lentement. Enfouissant les mains dans ses cheveux, il prolongea le baiser, lui laissa le temps de se faire à ce contact. Même pour lui, c'était très étrange… Il ressentait la grâce de Cas qui filtrait à travers sa bouche. Un soldat de Dieu, oui, ce terme lui allait parfaitement. Il avait vu sa colère, sa puissance, sa vertu, s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu le tuer sans problème, il le pourrait toujours.

Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait être excité, il devait vraiment faire appel à toute sa détermination pour ne pas céder. C'est à ce moment que Cas ouvrit la bouche, Dean s'y engouffra. Il chercha à calmer ses ardeurs en goûtant sa langue. Peine perdu, il n'avait que plus envie de lui. Il sentait la pureté de son ange se déverser dans son corps, il adorait ça, il avait l'impression qu'on lui lavait l'âme, si tant est qu'il avait une. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle, il s'agrippait à la chevelure de Cas, cherchant à reprendre pied…

Il s'écarta d'un coup, et posa sa tête contre son épaule, il avait besoin de reprendre de l'air.

_ Dean… Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Je ne fais pas ça bien ?

_ Putain… Tu vas me tuer… Cas… Si je continue à t'embrasser comme ça, je ne pourrai plus me retenir…

_ Te retenir de quoi ?

_ Bordel… De te retourner et de prendre sur ce fauteuil, en te faisant hurler si fort de plaisir que tes copains les anges pourront t'entendre.

_ Oh… Et ce serait mal ? Je trouve ça plutôt bien, moi...

_ Tu me tues… Viens. Il est hors de question qu'on fasse ça ici. J'ai un lit, et je compte bien t'y attacher…

_ Ce serait inutile, Dean. Je pourrais m'échapper sans soucis.

_ Qui t'as dit que t'en aurai envie ?

Castiel suivit Dean dans sa chambre. Il se sentait toujours nerveux, et son corps réagissait étrangement aux caresses de son amant. Il n'était pas idiot, il connaissait la théorie, mais la pratique était bien différente. Personne ne lui avait expliqué qu'on avait l'impression que son corps prenait feu, que son cerveau ne répondait plus et surtout qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour que ça ne s'arrête pas.

Dean, à peine entré dans la pièce, le colla au mur et l'embrassa à nouveau. Castiel ressentit son essence démoniaque l'envahir, il en ressentit tout plus intensément. Il avait l'impression que la vie était plus belle, les couleurs plus vives, les lèvres de son amant plus douces. Comment les anges pouvaient vivre en étant privés de tous ces plaisirs ? Pourquoi en étaient-ils privés ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal ?

_ Cas… Montre moi tes ailes….

Il s'éloigna de lui, et laissa Dean aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Il voyait à quel point il était pressé, il enleva donc sa chemise le plus lentement possible. Il devinait le plaisir qu'il prenait à le regarder faire… Il déboutonna son torse de haut en bas, il en écarta lentement les pans, la laissant tomber sur ses coudes. Il s'attaqua ensuite au bouton de sa manche droite, et vit la mâchoire de Dean se contracter, puis le gauche, la respiration de son amant s'arrêta. Il fit finalement tomber le vêtement, et il entendit tout l'air retenu dans ses poumons, se vider.

Il ferma ses yeux, relâcha ses muscles et laissa sortir ses ailes. Il vit à nouveau le regard émerveillé de son homme.

_ Elles sont encore plus belles que dans mon souvenir… Approche…

Castiel obéit, son corps réagit avant même que son cerveau ne lui en donne l'ordre. Il se positionna devant lui, et posa ses mains sur son cou, puis les fit basculer dans son dos.

_ Dean… Tu veux bien…

_ Tout ce que tu veux mon ange, dit moi," répondit il en lui embrassant le torse.

_ J'aimerais également, te voir sous ta vrai apparence…

_ Je… je ne suis pas aussi beau que toi…

_ Je veux te voir… s'il te plait…

Le démon soupira, il se sentait tellement laid. Comment Cas pourrait vouloir encore de lui ?

_ Dean…

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, il dû tendre tous ses muscles pour faire ressortir cette partie de lui qu'il détestait. Il garda les yeux baissés, ne voulant pas voir le dégoût dans le regard de celui qu'il aimait.

Castiel posa délicatement ses doigts à la base du front et remonta sur les cornes qui venaient d'apparaître. Il ne les pensait pas si douce… Il en embrassa la base, et s'intéressa ensuite à la queue noire et fourchue qui était apparue derrière lui. Lentement, il la prit dans sa main, et arracha un cri à Dean blotti contre son torse. Il ne lui avait pas fait mal, il le savait. Il semblait que cette organe avait la même sensibilité que ses ailes… Il le caressa du pouce, sentant le souffle du démon s'accélérer. Il resserra un peu plus sa prise.

_ Casssss.

Dean lui bloqua la main, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Il arracha le pantalon de son ange, découvrant sa virilité, le prit au niveau des genoux, le souleva puis le jeta sur le lit sans le moindre ménagement. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son bas, et s'allongea sur lui, se maintenant, bras tendu au niveau de la tête de l'ange. Il avait voulu lui faire perdre la raison, mais il était incapable de se contenir plus. Il écarta ses jambes d'un mouvement sec.

_ Deannnn…

Dieu qu'il était beau ainsi, entièrement à sa merci, son innocence encore pour quelques secondes, irradiait sur son visage. Il fit descendre sa main le long de son torse, souleva ses hanches et calla ses cuisses sous lui. Il ne s'emmerda pas à le préparer, il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal même s'il le voulait. Il se contenta de se saisir de son sexe et de se diriger jusqu'à son orifice. Il pénétra lentement de quelques millimètres, juste pour faire entrer son gland. Il libéra sa main, alla saisir la chevelure de Cas, chercha ses yeux, et le pénétra entièrement d'un mouvement brusque.

_ Ahhhhhhhhh… Dea...

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il le voulait si fort…

_ Cas…, murmura-t-il à son oreille

_ Encore, s'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas.

Le peu de raison qu'il lui restait s'envola. Il prit appuie sur un coude, souleva la jambe de l'ange pour bénéficier d'un meilleur angle, et se retira lentement pour revenir plus violemment, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Il était si à l'étroit qu'il pouvait à peine bouger. Il accéléra le mouvement, sans chercher à retenir ni son désir, ni sa fougue. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il alla se réfugier dans le cou de son amant, il sentait son odeur, sa chaleur. Il n'allait plus tarder à venir, mais il voulait que Cas, ressente le même plaisir, au même moment. Il relâcha donc la jambe qu'il tenait toujours et alla caresser les ailes qui reposaient sur le lit, comme abandonnées. Le cri qu'il entendit, l'amena aux portes de la délivrance, par réflexe, il se saisit d'une plume et la serra dans sa main. Un gémissement étouffé lui parvint, le corps de Castiel se cabrant sous lui, et un liquide chaud se répandit sur son ventre. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il se laissa aller à l'orgasme qu'il se refusait depuis trop longtemps.

_ Dean… Je t'aime.


	14. Ceux qui se sont fait baiser

**Bonjour,**

 **Allez encore deux petits chapitres... snif.**

 **On refait un petit sondage pour savoir quel fic j'écris après ? J'ai eu de nouvelles idées...**

 **silvermoon : Et c'est pas fini ! Voilà encore des chapitres.**

 **MicroFish : Je m'entraîne sur le lemon, j'essaie de maîtriser... Pas toujours évident.**

 **barjy02 : Je me suis pas posée la question si ça allait trop vite. Peut être parce que ça fait un bon moment que j'écris cette fic... J'ai plus de recul. Bon en même temps, Cas est pas totalement ignorant, il a regardé Twilight quand même. Et casa erotica... et pas mal d'autres trucs avec Balthy. C'est juste que ça l'intéressait pas jusqu'alors.**

 **Angelyoru : Ah, c'est meilleur au goulot ! Là où il y a de la gêne, y a pas de plaisir.**

 **sarahkristall : Ben après tout, les anges ont bien des ailes ? Les démons peuvent bien avoir une queue et des cornes... Surtout Dean, tout lui va.**

* * *

Un nouvel immeuble venait d'apparaître à Paris. En une nuit, une immense tour de verre de plus de cinquante étages venaient d'apparaître, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier, comme si la chose était normal, comme s'il avait toujours été là. Au sommet, un groupe d'individu attendait. Ils étaient tendus, il devait gérer un problème épineux et personne ne savait comment s'en sortir.

Enfin, il fallait reconnaître qu'une de ses personnes, ne semblait pas aussi soucieuse que les autres...

_ Tu crois que je peux regarder un peu en attendant ?

_ Non.

_ Mais ils sont pas encore arrivés…

_ Non.

_ Juste un peu…

_ Non.

_ Mais je suis en train de tout louper…

_ Mais, ils ont pas encore arrêté ?

_ Ange et démon, aucune fatigue, aucun besoin de se reposer, ni de manger, ni rien… Et t'es entrain de me faire tout rater…

_ Bon sang, Raphaël, trouve toi quelqu'un, au lieu de les mater à la fin…

_ Michel, t'as pas des ragots à balancer plutôt que de me faire la moral ?

_ Ils arrivent… Père, ça va aller ?

_ Bien sûr, Gabriel, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Vous allez pas vous énerver, hein ?

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, installez-vous.

Ils prirent tous quatre, place autour d'une table ronde. Et malgré, ces paroles rassurantes, les anges étaient pessimistes sur leur chance de réussite.

Un nouveau groupe entra dans la pièce. Lucifer s'installa devant son Père, repoussa sa chaise et bruyamment mis ses pieds sur la table. Crowley leva les yeux au Ciel et se posta derrière lui, Sam à ses côtés. Aucun d'eux ne voulait être là, mais on ne leur avait pas demandé leur avis.

_ Alors, fils… Tu comptes discuter dans cette position ?

_ J'ai rien à discuter. Crowley a préparé une joli petite déclaration. Match nul, on a gagné tous les deux. On en reste là.

Crowley sortit des feuilles de sa poche intérieur qu'il tendit à son homologue angélique le plus proche. Michel s'en saisit, et les lu rapidement.

_ Cela semble en ordre…

_ Évidemment, on est des démons, mais on tient parole.

_ Parle pour toi, Fergounet… Allez, on signe tous les deux, et on oublie cette histoire…

_ Heu.

_ Père ?" Gabriel sentait la panique l'envahir, ils allaient s'en tirer, ils avaient une magnifique porte de sortie, il ne fallait pas laisser passer.

_ C'est qui, qui a perdu ses couilles, hein ?

_ QUOI ?

Lucifer s'était levé, en colère.

_ T'as perdu, et tu veux pas le reconnaître.

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes vieillard ?

_ Les deux paris, en plus…

_ Le premier était annulé !

_ Certes, mais il a quand même avoué ses sentiments…

_ Le tien aussi ! Et de toute façon, on s'en fout ! Les règles ont changé.

_ Ouais, n'empêche que t'as quand même perdu.

_ Hé ! c'est mon envoyé qui a baisé le tien.

_ Il a surtout renoncé à la victoire, au profit de mon ange…

_ Bon sang, mais arrête d'interpréter les faits, comme ils t'arrangent !

_ Allons, allons… Il n'a pas gagné, admet le.

_ Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qui s'est pris une bite dans le cul ?

_ LUCIFER !

_ Monseigneur !

_ Rho, ça va ! Allez pas jouer vos prudes, après les avoir matés depuis le début !

_ Ah non, moi j'ai rien voulu voir !

_ Oui, mais toi mon petit Sammy, tu es bien trop pur…

_ Il devrait peut-être venir avec nous dans ce cas…

_ T'approche pas de lui ! Il est à moi !

_ Parce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'empêcher de le prendre, si je le voulais ?

_ Et comment !

Dieu se leva.

_ Tu veux essayer ?!

_ On pourrait peut-être se rasseoir ? demanda prudemment Gabriel.

_ Les accords proposés sont corrects, rajouta Michel… Je vais aller chercher un stylo, hein ?

_ Donne moi, ces papiers, demanda Lucifer.

_ Bien, je vois que tu es revenu à la raison. Tiens, frère…

L'ange déchu s'en saisit, et les déchira en deux, puis en quatre.

_ Voilà, on oublie. Je voulais faire les choses bien, mais puisque tu veux m'emmerder, on va être deux.

_ Seigneur, j'avais passé des heures la-dessus !

_ Crowley, quand je voudrais une pleureuse, je te demanderais ton avis.

_ Toujours aussi, aimable…

_ Alors comme ça, j'ai perdu ?

_ Oui.

_ Je devrais donc m'enfermer une année, c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Et toi ? T'en serais capable ? Parce qui si mon envoyé n'est pas premier, le tien non plus !

_ Une année ? Tu oublies à qui tu parles ! Je pourrais tenir un siècle, facile, moi !

_ Je pourrais en faire autant ! Et je pourrais le faire avec personne pour me tenir la main et regarder les dessins animés avec moi !

_ Ah, ouais ?

_ Ouais.

_ Ok, alors on modifie le pari.

_ Ça me va. Un siècle seul et enfermé dans sa demeure.

_ OK. Alors, tu reconnais ta défaite ?

_ Tu reconnais la tienne ?

_ C'est un match nul, arrêtez de jouer au con bordel !

_ T'as raison, mon Sammy, un match nul, où on a perdu tous les deux.

_ Et t'es heureux comme ça, mon fils ?

_ Tant que tu perds. Et toi ?

_ Tant que tu perds.

_ Et si, on se calmait, et qu'on prenait le temps de respirer, demanda Michel. Non ? seulement moi ? Ok.

L'impensable se produisit alors, Dieu et Lucifer se serrèrent la main, scellant leur accord. Chacun disparaissant la micro-seconde suivante. Une pluie d'étoile filante s'abattit sur terre, tandis que des entrailles de la terre s'échappait une fumée épaisse et noir.

_ Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Raphaël

_ Je crois que nos patrons ont joué au plus con, et qu'ils ont perdu, dit Crowley.

_ Ça va nous faire un sacré boulot… Rien que pour aller donner une explication aux humains…

_ Oh, t'inquiète pas pour eux, Michel, ils s'inventeront une jolie histoire tout seul. Quelqu'un veut un gâteau ?

_ Oui, moi.

Sammy alla s'asseoir à côté de l'archange, lui sourit et prit un cookie dans un sac.

_ C'est moi qui les ai fait.

_ Ils sont super bons…

_ Merci. Je suis plutôt doué en cuisine, tu sais…

_ GABRIEL ?! Il faudrait peut-être gérer les anges qui viennent de tomber sur terre, non ?

_ Tu te débrouilleras très bien, avec un joli communiqué expliquant comment notre seigneur s'est sacrifié… Je fais une très bonne tarte au pomme avec de la chantilly maison aussi, ajouta-t-il reportant son attention sur le démon.

_ Vraiment ?

Michel laissa tomber et chercha appuie auprès de l'autre archange.

_ Raphaël, tu veux bien…

_ Moi, j'ai jamais ressenti ça avec mes ailes… Ça me semble incroyable…

_ Ni moi avec ma queue… Enfin la fourchu, je veux dire…

_ Je pense que ça vient de l'antinomie de nos deux espèces…

_ Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître un ange…

_ Ni moi un démon…

_ RAPHAËL ! A quoi tu joues ?

_ Je euh…

_ Nous travaillons au rapprochement de nos espèce, dans la gestion de cette crise, nous devons apprendre à dépasser nos différences, pour nous unir dans une même volonté d'entente, expliqua Crowley

_ Ouais, nous unir… c'est ça. Je me dévoue pour assurer la coordination avec nos frères démons…

_ On pourrait peut-être aller discuter de ça ailleurs, dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

_ Je vous suis… Crowley, c'est ça ?

_ Bon, repris Michel, si tout le monde s'en fout, moi aussi alors ! Je vais aller libérer Balthazar, j'espère qu'il essaiera pas de me mordre ce coup-ci...


	15. Ceux qui étaient un couple

**Et voilà, dernier chapitre.**

 **Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça m'a sincèrement touché de savoir que cette fic vous faisait rire.**

* * *

_ Cas ! Je suis rentré.

_ Je suis dans la cuisine !

Dean posa son sac à l'entrée et alla rejoindre son ange à la cuisine. Il le vit sortant un plat du four, toujours à main nue. De la farine sur la joue, et un morceau d'épluchure sur le pantalon, il n'avait jamais été aussi sexy.

_ J'ai fait une tarte au citron, ce coup-ci. Comment s'est passé ton travail aujourd'hui ?

_ Mes anciens collègues me manquent, je te jure qu'ils étaient moins horribles que ces connards de la bourse ! D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que Sam est pas venu manger à la maison...

Castiel posant une assiette devant lui, avec une généreuse part de gâteau, et s'en servant une autre pour lui même.

_ Tu aimes le citron ?

_ C'est pas mauvais, mais je préfère toujours le miel…

Dean sourit, il adorait le voir découvrir de nouvelles saveurs. L'augmentation de ses pouvoirs avait eu des effets secondaires étranges, dont l'obtention du sens du goût. Gabriel suivait ses modifications de près, il semblait que les autres anges étaient plutôt inquiets de son évolution. Il faut dire qu'il avait déjà atteint la puissance d'un archange...

_ Ton collègue bizarre est toujours là ?

_ Chuck ? Ouais…

_ Il t'a dit quoi aujourd'hui ?

_ Encore ses histoires de vacance sans la famille… Je lui ai dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller au Caraïbe, mais soi-disant qu'il veut pas s'éloigner à cause d'une de ses expériences…

_ Moi je le trouve intéressant… tu devrais l'inviter à dîner…

_ Sûrement pas !

_ Pourquoi ? T'as honte de moi ?

_ Nonnnnnnnn ! Mais il arrête pas de me demander de tes nouvelles, il aurait des vues sur toi que ça m'étonnerait pas !

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Dean lâcha son morceau de tarte, il s'approcha de Castiel. Il lui écarta les bras et s'assit sur lui.

_ Tu te rends même pas compte à quel point tu es attirant, tu irradies, n'importe qui voudrait t'avoir dans son lit…

_ Je m'en fiche, il n'y a que toi que j'aime…

Dean sourit et embrassa son ange. Lui même avait pratiquement perdu tous ses pouvoirs de démon. Sa queue fourchue avait disparu, ses cornes n'étaient plus que deux minuscules petites bosses. Il commençait même à ressentir la fatigue. Pas encore comme un humain, non. Mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne tenait plus autant pendant leurs parties de jambe en l'air. Il devait demander grâce au bout d'à peine une journée… Ça commençait à l'inquiéter, combien de temps mettrait-il à devenir entièrement normal ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait encore le satisfaire. Est-ce qu'il lui plairait encore ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimerait toujours ? Ses questions le hantaient de plus en plus...

Le démon sentit le désir se réveiller dans son pantalon, il mit ses inquiétudes dans un petit coin de sa tête, et se laissa aller, savourant les caresses de son ange. Il enleva sa chemise et retira le pull de Castiel.

_ Montre les moi.

Il vit apparaître cette magnifique paire d'aile, qui reflétait la lumière. Elles étaient plus grandes, plus blanches, plus fournies à chaque fois… Il passa ses mains dans le dos de son ange cherchant le petit espace de peau qui se situe entre les deux ailes. Il avait découvert ce point érogène un peu par hasard, mais d'un efficacité redoutable. Il continua à le caresser en dessinant le contour de son plumage.

L'ange le saisit alors, plaqua ses mains dans son dos et le colla à lui.

_ Caaaaaaaaaaaasss, bon sang !

_ Pardon ! Je t'ai fait mal ?" s'inquiéta-t-il, le relâchant aussitôt.

_ Mon dos… j'ai…

Castiel fut saisi de panique, il voyait bien que Dean s'affaiblissait. Mais lui-même, avait du mal à contrôler sa force qui augmentait. Délicatement, il retourna son amant. Il pouvait le soigner s'il était blessé bien sûr, mais il ne se pardonnerait pas de lui avoir fait mal… En voyant son dos, l'ange se mordit les lèvres.

_ Cas… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? qu'est ce que j'ai ?

Il n'entendit aucune réponse, il sentit juste les doigts de son amant remonter sa colonne vertébrale, en milieu de course, il ressentit comme une gigantesque décharge qui le traversa de part en part. Il avait les jambes qui flageolaient, et dû se retenir pour ne pas tomber.

_ Tu sais Dean…

_ Cas ?

_ Depuis que je ne peux plus jouer avec tes attributs démoniaques, je trouvais que le sexe était devenu bien injuste…

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Il avait à nouveau sentit les doigts de Castiel le frôler.

_ Mais je vais pouvoir remettre les comptes à zéro maintenant…

_ Ca-asssssssssss

Cette fois, c'était la langue de son amant qu'il sentait dans son dos. Il avait chaud, il était incapable de respirer et il commençait réellement à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

_ Bon sang, Cas. Explique-moi. Comment tu fais ça ?

_ De la même façon que toi…

_ Quoi ?

_ Je me contente de toucher la chair entre tes ailes…

_ QUOI ?!

Dean se contorsionna essayant de voir par lui-même, sans succès. Il courut à la salle de bain, et se regarda dans la glace. Il vit deux minuscules plumes noires apparues comme par magie, dans son dos.

_ Bordel ! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

_ Aucune idée, Dean…

_ Appel Gabriel, il saura peut-être… C'est peut-être grave... ou dangereux...

_ Je le ferai… après…

_ Après quoi ?

Castiel sourit, prit la main de Dean et l'entraîna dans la chambre.


	16. Petit jeu

Bon, j'ai fini un pari diaboliquement angélique, le ranch avance bien.

Je fais quoi ensuite ? (2 nouvelles idées en bas)

Si vous ne pouviez en lire qu'une, ce serait laquelle ? Choisissez, j'écrirais.

J'ignore encore qu'elle forme les différentes fic prendront (OS/chap), les titres sont également modifiables, toujours supernatural, toujours destiel et qui finiront bien

Les règles :

\- une seule histoire sera comptabilisée par personne (en revanche vous pouvez hiérarchiser vos préférences)

\- les votes seront clos ce week-end (dimanche 16/10 au soir)

\- si vous votez pour une histoire et qu'elle gagne, vous vous engagez à la lire et la commenter.

* * *

1) En route pour l'espace :

Castiel est biochimiste, Dean est pilote et mécanicien. Ils ont été sélectionnés, avec une équipe complète, car ils sont les meilleurs dans leur domaine, pour une mission unique, international et vitale, partir dans l'espace. Leur objectif ? Terraformer une planète, pour la rendre habitable et permettre l'exploitation de ses ressources qui ont disparu de la Terre. Castiel, d'origine russe, ne supporte pas l'arrogance toute américaine de leur pilote, ce n'est qu'un petit mécano avec l'âge mentale d'un adolescent prépubère aux blagues douteuses. L'idée de devoir rester confiné avec lui pendant de nombreux mois, le rend dingue. Mais ses conditions de vie difficile dans l'espace, révèleront le meilleur de chacun, et des sentiments sincères et profonds.

* * *

2) Dean for Presidence :

Dean est gouverneur et lors d'une interview, il fait son coming out. Tout le monde le dit foutu en politique. Mais il semble que son staff pense qu'il a encore une chance de sauver sa place. Il reçoit donc de nombreux chargés de communication, qui soit lui dise de faire un démenti, soit de devenir l'égérie des homo. Aucune ne ces options ne lui convient jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Castiel Novak, qui lui propose une autre option, devenir Président des Etats-Unis.

* * *

3) Sous le soleil

Dean, jeune photographe doit réaliser un projet pour son école d'art, sans cela, il ne pourra obtenir son diplome. Il décide de faire le tour de l'Europe en quête d'inspiration. Dans le sud de l'Espagne, il veut photographier les jardin d'inspiration arabes qui sont sublimes à ce qu'on dit. Il cherche un parc public qu'on lui a indiqué, mais il se trompe, et se retrouve chez un inconnu plutôt énervé de l'intrusion. Il est presque deux heures de l'après-midi, Dean a marché toute la matinée sous un soleil de plomb, et sous un regard bleu remplit de colère, s'effondre.

* * *

4) Bibliothèque

Castiel Novak est un lecteur passionné. Malheureusement, un crétin, un certain D.W., s'obstine à toujours vouloir les mêmes livres que lui à la bibliothèque, et qui, en plus, ne les rend jamais à temps, alors qu'il s'inscrit à chaque fois sur la liste d'attente. Pour se venger, dès qu'il sait qu'un de ses propres ouvrages est attendus, ils retardent le moment où il doit les rendre. Les choses auraient pu en rester là, si un jour il n'avait pas trouvé dans un des ouvrage qu'il avait attendu patiemment pendant plus d'un mois, un mot l'engueulant pour ses propres retards constant.

* * *

5) Supermarché

Dean est employé de rayon dans un grand magasin, Castiel est son supérieur hiérarchique. Ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre, Dean est un syndicaliste convaincu, qui supporte très mal toutes les contraintes d'horaire, de salaire et de manque de matériel. A chaque fois, c'est l'occasion d'une guerre entre eux. Jusqu'au jour où Dean cessa sans raison apparente cette lutte. Si Castiel en est heureux au début, il s'ennuie vite à son travail. Il va donc se mettre à chercher constamment en conflit avec son subordonné. Il finira bien par réagir...

* * *

6) Angel heart

Castiel et Gabriel possède un hôtel nommé Angel heart, dans une grande ville, avec une clientèle constituée surtout de travailleur en déplacement mais aussi de touriste. Ils ont des problèmes financiers, suite à la dette que leurs parents leur ont laissé avec l'hôtel. Mais leur établissement tourne bien, il manque juste de temps. Leur créanciers réclamant un remboursement rapide. Gabriel à la solution s'allier à une grande chaîne d'hôtellerie. Castiel est contre. Le problème est qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Un spécialiste est donc envoyé sur place pour juger de la rentabilité du projet.

* * *

7) Forget

Dean se réveille dans un hôpital, il a tout oublié dans un accident de voiture. Son compagnon, Castiel vient le chercher. Il dit qu'ils vivent ensemble depuis des années. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence. Dans leur maison, il n'y a rien qui lui rappelle son passé, aucune photo. Il ne peut s'empêcher de remettre en cause ce qu'on veut lui faire croire.

* * *

8) Skip beat

Dean est un jeune homme d'à peine dix huit ans, il se fait repérer par hasard dans la rue pour une séance de shooting. Il accepte, heureux de se faire un peu d'argent. Il ne prend pas le boulot vraiment au sérieux, même s'il a un talent indéniable. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Castiel, de cinq ans son aîné, qui lui montrera comment se comporter en vrai professionnel.

( Pour ce qui connaisse je me suis inspirée du manga portant le même nom, et pour ce qui ne connaissement pas, allez jeter un coup d'œil, ça vaut le coût)


End file.
